I Promise
by Autumnswish
Summary: 50 years after Jack being chosen by the moon, he meets a baby Princess named Rapunzel and promised to never leave her for she was the First one to see him. After years, Jack takes off to birng Rapunzel back to her parents and meets a princess name Merida and a Dragon tamer named Hiccup on the way. RapunzelxJack, MeridaxHiccup. (Sequel is already published!)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chapter 01 - Prologue

_It was the start of the cold, winter season in the 21__st__ Century. The snow fell gently and you could feel the cool breeze blowing. The town was preparing decorations for Christmas for the month of September has started._

_ But, back in the woods, just a few steps away from the town, was Jack sitting down on the highest branch of a tree, watching the sparkling lights come from the decorations and lights of the town. His disconsolate eyes glowed as the moon's light shined down on him._

'_Hi. My name is-… Well, you probably know that by now. It's been a year since I became a guardian… And I can tell you that people are starting to believe in me little by little. I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here and creating some chaos in town… Well, don't worry! I'll be doing that in a bit! I just wanna tell you guys a bit of a story. And it starts waaay back to only 50 years after being chosen.'_

Jack was flying around the sky, causing chaos with his snow abilities in different places. He was exploring the land more when he noticed a town looking pretty busy. People were preparing special meals and dancing to the music being played and the others putting on decorations around the whole town.

Jack decided to take a look and know what was happening. He then heard from one of the townspeople that the queen has just given birth to a healthy baby girl. She was said to be a bit odd since she had long, blonde hair while her parents had brown hair. This news made Jack curious which made him sneak into the palace and have a close look at the baby.

He entered the Palace and first hung around with the King and Queen to know more about the newly-born baby.

"Huh… The king & queen looks familiar… Maybe they were just one of the kids I visited before," Jack said to himself, wondering where he last saw the king and queen.

"So, what's the name of your little angel?" Jack asked, knowing that he wouldn't really receive any response.

"As we light the first lantern in the sky, so shall the whole town light theirs and the night sky will be filled with floating lanterns," the king said to the queen.

"Honey, you've been telling me that eversince I recovered consciousness," the queen teased.

The king chuckled, "I just can't believe that both of my angels are safe".

The queen gave the king a sweet smile as the king held her hands.

"Well, then, we'd better prepare Rapunzel for the celebration of her birth, already," the queen said, suddenly emphasizing the name Rapunzel.

The King and queen walked away towards the Royal Kitchen to check on the feast being prepared.

"Oh, that's an interesting name… Rapunzel," Jack said, putting a small smile on his face and looked for the princess' room.

As he finally found the room of Rapunzel, he took a peak at her crib and smiled at the most angelic-looking baby he has ever seen in his entire life.

"Hey there, Rapunzel! How's your first taste of life?" Jack said, making a small wave to the baby.

Rapunzel suddenly couldn't stay still and was giggling.

Jack found it a bit funny and suddenly put up a silly face. When he did, Rapunzel giggled more which made Jack a bit surprised.

"Are your parents here, already?" Jack looked behind him, but there was no sign of Rapunzel's parents… He was the only one there.

Jack looked back at Rapunzel… Putting up a surprised face, hoping that what he was thinking was true. He leaned closer to look at Rapunzel, clinging on to a little bit of Hope.

"You… Can you see me?" Jack asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel giggled and was trying to touch Jack's face. Jack tried tickling her tummy to see if it would just pass through. But, surprisingly, he was able to tickle Rapunzel. Jack was smiling so happily that Rapunzel lifted both her arms, telling Jack to carry her.

"As you wish, your highness," Jack teased, letting go of his staff and grabbing for Rapunzel.

Jack couldn't believe it, someone finally could see him. And he never expected it to be a baby princess. He cradled Rapunzel in his arms. But, because he was too cold, it caused Rapunzel to sneeze, but she didn't care. She lifted her hand, reaching for Jack's face and when she touched his cheek, Rapunzel grew a blush on her cheeks and giggled.

Jack just simply smiled back at the baby princess.

"Here, I've got a present for you," Jack swished his fingers to create a beautiful snowflake that gently landed on Rapunzel's nose.

Rapunzel tried catching it until it landed on her nose, which made her sneeze again, and the snowflake suddenly busted and turned into small fireworks made of ice.

Jack suddenly heard the voice of the King and queen right outside the room.

"I gotta go now, Rapunzel. Hope I'll see you again someday," Jack said, putting Rapunzel back in her crib.

"Bye."

Jack was right in front of the open window, ready to go when Rapunzel suddenly cried out loud, causing Jack to go back and check up on her.

"What is it, little princess?" He asked.

As soon as Jack showed his face to Rapunzel, she stopped crying.

Jack tried to hide from her to see if what he thought was true, by just hiding behind the crib. And Rapunzel started crying again.

Jack put up a silly face and came out saying "Peek-a-boo!"

Rapunzel giggled so cutely that Jack couldn't help but also be overjoyed.

"Alright, alright… If that's what you wish, your highness…" Jack said.

"I'm never gonna leave your side… I promise."

Right after that, the king & queen entered the room and prepared Rapunzel for the celebration. As the king and queen lit the first lantern, Jack sat beside them… Watching over Rapunzel. Everything was already perfect.

Until later that night. Everyone was asleep and Jack was trying to let Rapunzel fall asleep. He cradled her in his arms and sung a lullaby. He had heard it once from a child that he met long before he ever laid eyes on Rapunzel. He forgot the child he heard it from. All he knew was that it was sung by their mother and sometimes, they would sing it while playing. Rapunzel fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth an a tight grip around Jack's fingers. Jack put Rapunzel back on her crib and decided to take a nap… Not that spirits like him really needed it. But, they could still sleep if they wanted to, but it didn't get any benefit or problems with it.

Jack was suddenly awakened by the sound of the balcony doors opening. He slowly opened his eyes to a bright light coming from Rapunzel and from an old woman's voice singing an unusual song.

He stood up and pointed his staff to her, "Get away from her!"

The old woman couldn't see him and just continued singing.

Jack was blown away by what he saw next. Rapunzel's hair was glowing like the sun which caused the old woman to transform to her young, beautiful self again. Jack couldn't believe what he saw.

The old woman pulled out a pair of scissors which made Jack jump closer to Rapunzel and aimed his staff at the old woman again.

"What are you planning on doing, you crazy old hag?!" Jack said, getting furious.

The old woman separated a held a small part of Rapunzel's hair.

"Let go of her hair!" Jack said, as he tried to hit her with his power, but it was somehow nullified. All of his hits just disappeared. He couldn't think straight of what he was just seeing.

And as the old woman cut a part of Rapunzel's hair, it suddenly turned brown and her hand aged again. Both of them were shocked. It was then Jack realized that Rapunzel's hair was blessed with the power from the sun, and to keep it, her hair must never be cut.

Because of this, the old woman, known as Gothel, carried Rapunzel and Jack didn't know what to do. He can't do anything to Gothel so he thought of a way to wake up the king and queen. He flipped Rapunzel's crib over and the king and queen woke up. But, they were too late. Gothel was able to escape.

"NOO!" Jack screamed as he flew as fast as he can to chase after Gothel.

Gothel went deeper and deeper into the woods and Jack still tried to hit her with his magic, but nothing happened. He suddenly had a grab on a rock and thought of throwing at Gothel, but he realized that Gothel was still carrying Rapunzel and if he did hit her, Rapunzel might get hurt, too. And for once in his spirit life, he felt powerless.

All Jack could do now is follow Gothel and stay by Rapunzel's side at all times… Like what he promised to her.

After that incident, the king and queen would set thousands of lanterns into the sky. And Rapunzel would watch them from her window in the tower. And as she watched them, Jack would create a snow exhibition for her with the floating lanterns. One time, imitating the floating lanterns in a smaller way that floats closer to Rapunzel, and as Rapunzel touches each one of them, they would burst and turn into a beautiful snowflake.

Jack still couldn't bring up the truth to Rapunzel… She was still too young. He waited for days to see if he could have time to escape that tower with Rapunzel and bring her back to her real parents. But, Gothel didn't waste any time and always used Rapunzel's hair for her own. As years passed by, Jack was also slowly telling Rapunzel the truth… Every year, the truth grew deeper and more serious. Until years passed and Jack was never able to bring Rapunzel back to her real home.


	2. Chapter 2 - 18 years

Chapter 02 – 18 Years

* * *

"Rise and Shine, Merida! Get up!" Queen Elinor scolded.

It was the day Merida's suitors would come and win her hand. The ships could already be seen from afar. The Kingdom of Dunbroch was already preparing for that day.

Merida was dressed up, gussied up and prepared for the event. Elinor made Merida wear a silk dress with a light blue color and golden laces. Merida had a hard time breathing and, most especially, moving in that dress. But, her mother insisted.

They sat in their royal chair, watching the rulers of different kingdoms approach them with their sons. Each one of the sons of the rulers introduced themselves, leaving a ghastly impression on King Fergus and Merida.

Merida never wanted to get married in the first place. Her mother was just too impulsive on her and never heard her out. If she wants it, she'd get it. She never listened to Merida's opinion. And now, her nightmare has come true. And all she could do is bury her face into the palm of her hands for she can't even take the looks of the suitors.

The last ruler that participated suddenly stepped forward. He had a red, long beard that was tied at the ends and wore a Viking helmet. He introduced himself as the Leader of Vikings, Viking Chief Stoick.

"May I present, my only son," Stoick said, pointing to a very huge, mascular man.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"He was the first human to ever ride and TRAIN a dragon. The ones we used to think of as pests and our sworn enemies. But, it was him who convinced us to live with the Dragons in peace and now, they are our loyal friends."

Merida's attention was caught by what Hiccup's father said about him.

"Because of his difference, he showed us that we were wrong. He showed us that the dragons were never our real enemies. He-… Ugh…" Stoick rolled his eyes and pulled a young boy from behind the mascular man, "He made our bonds and land stronger and better."

The young man wasn't what Merida expected him to looklike. He was skinny, small and had long, brown hair. His face didn't even show any sign of Bravery. He, indeed, looked like a weakling.

Merida groaned in disappointed. But, she had to admit that he looked WAY much better than the other rulers' sons.

After introducing themselves, the queen stood up and explained the mechanics of the competition.

"In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of the great leaders may be presented as Champion," Elinor announced.

Merida's eyes shined as she heard what her mother said, "First born?!"

"And thus, compete for the hand of the Princess of Dunbroch."

Merida put out an evil smile and thought of a plan while her mother continued to explain.

"To win the fair maiden, they must prove their worth by fits of strength or arms on the first day. On the second day, each one will have enough time to try to spend the day with the Princess to see if you would catch her attention. And only on the third day shall I pronounce the winner."

Merida stayed calm and listened to what her mother was saying to know more on how she could escape this marriage nonsense.

"On our first event, it is customary that the challenge be determined by the Princess herself-…"

"ARCHERY! Archery!" Merida screamed as he suddenly jumped out of her chair.

Queen Elinor gave her a surprised face as Merida looked back and started to act a bit more elegant.

"I choose …Archery," Merida said in a more calmly voice.

"Let the games begin!" Elinor insisted.

Everyone cheered and started preparing for the first challenge.

...

Meanwhile, in the deepest part of the forest, was a huge tower that was hidden from everything. No one could ever find it, unless you could fly.

Inside was a young girl with a 70-feet long, blonde hair. She wore a pink gown with violet laces and was sitting at the beam that almost touched the ceiling. She was finally at the end of her hair. She exhaled loudly for she was so tired, brushing that much hair. She leaned on the other beam and looked below her. She was finally done brushing her hair.

"I'm finally done! How're you doing over there, Jack?" the young girl said, climbing down the beam by using her hair like a vine.

"Hey, Jack! Jack?" she said, looking for the winter spirit.

A hand from the pile of hair came out, signaling where he was.

"Over here, Rapunzel," Jack said, under the pile of hair.

"Stuck under my hair again, aren't you?" Rapunzel laughed, helping him get out of her hair… literally.

Rapunzel pulled Jack out of her hair and Jack was relieved to get out.

"Well, that was such a Tangled up mess," Jack smirked.

"So, what do you wanna do?" she asked as she giggled.

Jack gave Rapunzel a smile and she instantly knew what he wanted.

"Uh, yeah… I don't think so! I like it in here, and so do you," she told Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow, knowing that Rapunzel wanted to see the outside world so badly.

Rapunzel chuckled and looked at her newly-painted wall art. She has just finished painting the floating lanterns on her wall and once again, she longed to see the lanterns eversince… But Gothel never let her.

Jack stepped forward to stay by the side of Rapunzel and looked at her.

"Your birthday's in a few days, isn't it?" Jack asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel smiled and nodded, looking back at Jack.

"I really wanna see the floating lights, but… Mother won't let me," Rapunzel said in a sad tone.

"I told you, she's not your mother," Jack said, being pissed that Rapunzel kept calling Gothel her mother.

Rapunzel was a bit startled by Jack's voice being raised a bit.

"Sorry," Jack said.

Rapunzel smiled and went closer to Jack.

"Look, Jack, I know that Mother isn't really my, 'Mother', but she was still the one who took care of me," Rapunzel said.

"She made me feel like I was really her daughter, so-…" Rapunzel was hit by a snowball all of a sudden at the face.

"Enough with the drama, Punz. Have a little fun, already," Jack said, holding a snowball and smiling at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel realized that Jack made a pile of snow at the stairway and Rapunzel gave an evil smile.

"You're gonna pay for that, Jack!" Rapunzel said, throwing snowballs at Jack.

Jack flew around and aimed from above, which made Rapunzel uncovered and hit everytime. Rapunzel seldom hits Jack for he flew as fast as a jet. He'd laugh at her and Rapunzel would try to chase him.

Jack flew at the highest beam and yawned, pretending to be bored and trying to let Rapunzel chase him.

Rapunzel threw her hair onto the beam like a rope and it automatically tied itself like a knot. Rapunzel started to climb her hair as fast as he can, and as she did, Jack was amazed by her that it made her sparkle in his vision. He was daydreaming until he was suddenly hit by a snowball in the face. Rapunzel was already able to reach the beam and had tons of snowballs wrapped in her arms.

"Ha! I finally got you!" Rapunzel laughed.

Jack laughed and wiped the snow off his face, "You're dead, Punzie!"

"Go ahead and try, Frosty!" Rapunzel replied.

She was about to get closer to Jack when she suddenly stepped on her hair that caused her to slip. She shrieked in shock and was falling from the highest part of the tower inside. Jack gasped and flew as fast as he can to Rapunzel and all she could do now was close her eyes and prepare for whatever was gonna happen next.

Rapunzel suddenly felt like she has stopped falling. She thought she already lost consciousness until she realized that she could feel an icy awareness all around her. She opened her eyes and saw Jack wrapped around her. His arm was around her waist. Jack pressed her cheeks onto his chest, and they were floating only 5 inches apart from the floor. He held her tightly that it felt like he never wanted to let go of her again.

Rapunzel let out a trifling blush, her heart still beating so fast from the fall and also from Jack's grip.

Jack slowly landed on the floor, releasing Rapunzel from his grip, "You okay?"

"Yeah… Thanks, Jack!" Rapunzel said, smiling at him and still panting from the shock.

"You're Welcome!" Jack teased by doing a curtsy and smiled at Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Rapunzel heard the voice and rushed to the window, letting out her hair to carry her mother inside.

Jack was irritated just by hearing the voice of Gothel from.

He sat quietly, with his right foot up on the table near the staircase, as he watched Rapunzel bring Gothel up.

Jack gave a look at Rapunzel, telling her to finally ask Gothel if she could go out and see the lanterns. They have been planning it eversince, but Rapunzel said that she would ask her on her 18th birthday, and her birthday was only 2 days away.

As Rapunzel tried to tell Gothel about it, Gothel would change the subject and just tease her. Rapunzel had a sad face, like she was already losing hope. But Jack still persuaded her to try.

"I wanna see the floating lights!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Gothel was quite shocked by what Rapunzel said, "Um… What?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you would take me there," Rapunzel said as she pulled down the curtains to show her latest painting of the Lanterns.

"Oh, you mean the stars." Gothel said.

"That's the thing!"

Rapunzel threw her hair to the ceiling to show her painting of astronomy to prove to Gothel that those were never stars.

"I've studied stars and they're always constant, but these…" Rapunzel pointed to her painting.

"… They appear every year on my birthday. It's like they were… they were meant for ME," Rapunzel explained to her mother.

"You wanna go outside? Oh please…" Gothel said as she closed the wondows.

"Look at you as fragile as a flower. You can't handle the environment outside."

Rapunzel didn't fall for what her mother said because of the stories she heard from Jack, "But, mother, the world is different from what I hear from Jack."

Gothel was slowly getting pissed, "Oh, come on, now, dearie… You still haven't gotten over that imaginary friend of yours?"

Eversince Rapunzel was a child, she'd tell Gothel stories about what she and Jack does when Gothel' gone, but she never believed in it since she has never saw Jack.

"Jack isn't my imaginary friend, mother… He's a winter spirit… And he's real; he's been out there for so long that he knows how people really are!" Rapunzel, protecting Jack, knowing that Jack never liked not being believed in.

"Whatever you say, dearie. Just Promise me you're never gonna ask me to leave this tower again," Gothel demanded.

Rapunzel knew that her mother would never let her leave, but she still insisted.

"Oh, Come on, just let me-…"

"Enough with the lights, Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower… EVER!" Gothel screamed at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel was so startled by the sudden raise of Gothel's voice, and could slowly see what Jack was telling her long ago about Gothel. Jack tried telling her that Gothel was never someone worth calling 'Mother', but Rapunzel didn't believe in him and almost fought him because of that.

"Great, now I'M the bad guy," Gothel sat down and tried to relax.

Rapunzel looked at her painting of the Lanterns and then at Jack… He was putting up a worried face.

"… Alright, mother. But, all I wanna say is that… I know what I want for my birthday, now," Rapunzel said in a low voice.

"And what is that?" Gothel asked.

"New paint… the ones made from the white shells you once brought me," Rapunzel requested.

"Well, that is a very long trip, Rapunzel. Almost three days time."

"I just… thought it was a better idea than… Stars," Rapunzel thought.

Gothel sighed and went closer to Rapunzel… While Jack still kept an irritated face.

"You sure you're gonna be alright on your own?" Gothel asked.

"I know I'm safe… As long as I'm in here."

As Gothel left, Rapunzel was by the window, watching her mother lave. She was about to run to Jack when her mother was finally out of sight until she turned around and saw him right in front of her.

"Wow, for a guiltless girl like you… You're a pretty good artist," Jack teased, putting up a smirk on his face.

"Quit the jokes, already, and ready your staff… We're gonna leave!" Rapunzel insisted.

Jack gave her a big smile and was relieved that Rapunzel thought of a way to get rid of her mother.

...

Back in Dunbroch, the suitors were getting ready for the first event. They had their bow and arrows ready and so did Merida, hiding it at the bottom of her chair.

The game started and Merida couldn't help but comment each one of them.

It was Hiccup's turn to shoot for the target and he, himself, knew that he would suck at the first day.

He was only able to hit the furthest part away from the bullseye. And what was more humiliating, was that when he released his arrow, his bow flew away with it and was thrown into the woods, which left the crow chuckling.

"I knew it," Hiccup said to himself as he ran into the forest to get the bow.

As the last suitor hit the bullseye accidentally, the suitor's clan cheered and only left King Fergus shocked.

"Well… That's… Just… Grand, now… Isn't it? Guess who's coming to dinner," King Fergus teased, looking at the queen and then to Merida.

"Hope you don't mind being called Lady-…" King Fergus was shocked to see that Merida was gone and the one sitting on her chair was their pet dog.

He looked around to see if Merida was anywhere to be seen.

Hiccup just came back from retrieving his bow and was resting right at the very front of the target.

"I got it!" Hiccup said, trying to catch his breath.

A flag of the kingdom of Dunbroch was suddenly placed next to the last suitor's place. And Merida took off her hood to show the people she would be participating.

Hiccup was astonished with what he was seeing. He didn't know if he should go back to the side of his fqather, or just stand there to not let anyone pay more attention to him and to not interrupt things.

"I am Merida! First-born descendant of Clan Dunbroch… And I'll be shootin' for my own hands," Merida insisted.

Everyone gasped and Merida started to shoot for the targets. Each target was hit right in the bullseye.

Hiccup was speechless. He was so impressed. He put out a small smile, until he realized that he was right in font of a target, and Merida was pointing at him.

"Uh-oh," Hiccup said quietly.

Merida released her arrow and Hiccup had to think fast. He ducked and closed his eyes, only hearing the split of wood.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Merida was able to hit the bullseye right on the last suitor's arrow, and Merida's arrow was still able to pass through the target and hit the wood behind it.

Hiccup was so impressed that he was still panting from the panic and surprise. And as Merida slowly turned around to face her mother, Hiccup saw her in a slow-motion way, which made him feel like he could hear background music playing. It's like lightning struck him every time Merida moved, even in the simplest way blinking.

"HICCUP!" Chief Stoick yelled.

Hiccup went back to his senses when he heard his father's voice.

"What?! Huh?! Uhh…"

"Come over here, already! Are you waiting to get yourself killed or something?" Stoick teased, putting his arm and Hiccup's neck.

"I told you not to accept this invitation, dad. You know I suck at this," Hiccup said, looking back at Merida.

He watched as Merida was brought back to her room.

After being scolded by her mother, and her mother burning her bow, she took Angus and ran away.

She cried on Angus until she was thrown away by her horse and saw a wisp.

As Merida started to follow it, she could never have expected what she saw next.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Fateful Day

Chapter 03 – The Fateful Day

* * *

As Merida followed the wisps, she went deeper and deeper into the forest… Not noticing where she was heading, already.

She reached a wall made out of stone, and she didn't understand what the wisps were telling her.

Another wisp suddenly appeared beside her, telling her to go to that direction.

When they disappeared, she was led into an opening in the wall of stones. It was a bit jagged up, but it was big enough for even Angus to enter.

Merida passed through the opening, and when she was able to enter, she saw a hidden place. It was like a hidden paradise. The wall made out of stone gave the place more color. There were plants and the stones, itself, looked so unusual. There was also a lake at the center of that place that had so many fish.

Merida found it so beautiful. It was like it could be her Secret Haven. It was so peaceful.

Suddenly, there was an unusual Presence from behind Merida as she went closer to the lake. Merida turned around to see what was behind her.

She was shaken to see a large creature with scales as dark as the night sky and had a tail that was somehow disabled.

The creature charged for her… Causing Merida to shriek and run in horror until she leaned against a rock… For that was the farthest she could go.

Merida looked for any useful material close to her that could be used as a weapon, but couldn't find anything. She closed her eyes as the creature's face slowly came closer to her and started snuffling her red curls.

The creature suddenly back away and sat down like a little dog, waiting to be called. It was looking directly at Merida.

"W-what…?!" Merida said, as she panted from Horror.

Merida looked back at the creature. As she stared longer, it looked much more harmless and actually looked really cute… Like it was a little Kitten.

The creature suddenly gave her a toothless grin, making Merida feel more at ease and finally coming closer to the creature.

"Didn't you just have… teeth?" Merida said, as she went closer.

"TOOTHLESS!"

Merida was startled by a familiar voice coming from the opening. She looked at where voice was coming from and was surprised to see Hiccup. She thought that maybe the creature was the dragon Hiccup's dad was talking about when he introduced Hiccup. The dragon got overjoyed that it jumped over Hiccup and licked him.

"Okay, okay… Here you go," Hiccup laughed and opened his bag that had tons of fish in it.

"Dig in."

Toothless out his head inside the bag and ate the fishes.

Hiccup looked behind Toothless and saw the fair maiden.

"P-P-Princess Merida?!"

"Uhh… Hi," Merida said, making a small wave to Hiccup.

Hiccup was clueless on how Merida got there and just chuckled as he watched Toothless go closer to Merida.

Toothless suddenly licked Merida which made her chortle.

"I think he likes you," Hiccup said, as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall made of stone.

"Can I ride him?!" Merida asked ecstatically.

Hiccup was a bit startled by what Merida requested, since she was the first person to ask him that. Usually, He would be the one insisting someone to ride Toothless because they were too scared of him.

He gave Merida a smile and hopped on Toothless. He reached out his hand for Merida to grab.

That was when Merida only noticed that Hiccup was missing his other leg. It was replaced with a metal contraption, and Merida couldn't help but remember her father.

She grabbed Hiccup's hand and Toothless flew away. They soared up high in the sky, like they would even reach the Heavens, already. Toothless did some twirls and let the edges of his wing slightly dip in the water of the ocean. They went above the clouds and Merida was speechless. It was just so fascinating.

"So, aren't you supposed to be back at the palace?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I'd rather live in the forest than go back to that place," Merida said in an irritated tone.

Hiccup wanted to ask what the problem was but he felt like Merida didn't want to talk about it.

They soon returned back to the land and Merida couldn't get over it.

"So, would you like me to escort you home?" Hiccup teased.

"No thanks, lad. I think I'm gonna be the one to escort you back there if that happens," Merida teased.

"And besides," Merida added.

"I'm not going back."

Hiccup wasn't expecting what Merida said. If he was having a drink, he would have probably spitted it out like a fountain.

"What?! W-why?! Is it because of this event your mom made?"

Merida looked at him in a furious way… which made Hiccup tremble a bit and backed away a few steps.

"Merida… You can always just tell her that you don't want to get married. She'll understand-…"

"You don't get it! I've tried everything to tell her that I want my freedom, but she never listens!" Merida shouted at Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't know what to say… He just kept silent and didn't try to argue with Merida. After all, he's never met the Queen before, so he doesn't really know how she truly acts.

The two of them kept silent.

Suddenly, they heard fainted whispers from behind Merida. She turned around and saw a wisp.

"Is that a…" Hiccup asked, unable to even complete his sentence.

Merida gave him a small nod and started following it.

"Uuh, Merida, I don't think that's a good idea!"

Hiccup tried to distract her and force her to go back to the castle but she didn't listen. He groaed and just followed her to assure her safety and to still force her to go back to her home.

"Merida, c'mon, your parents are gonna get worried," Hiccup said.

Merida didn't even give him a look and still continued to follow the wisps. She took small steps and never even noticed Hiccup until he raised his voice.

"FOR ONCE, WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" Hiccup shouted at Merida.

Merida paused because of what Hiccup said. It was the question that kept circling around Merida's head everytime her mother would make her do something she never wanted. Her mother would make decisions for her without even listening to what she has to say about it.

She turned around to face him.

"Thank Odin," Hiccup said.

Both of them suddenly stared at the wisp as they lessened and only one was left. It was in front of Merida, which later on, disappeared, too. They didn't get it. What fate waited for them in the middle of the woods? They had no clue.

They suddenly hear the rustling of the leaves of the trees from the top of the hill. The sound was getting closer and closer to them. They held their ground and prepared themselves for anything that would charge at them. And as it got closer, they slowly hear the voice of a young girl screaming.

A young girl suddenly fell from the hill, rolling over to them. Her hair twisted around her whole body and she just kept laughing. It was Rapunzel.

"This is sooo Fun! Woohoo!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Merida raised an eyebrow, holding a bit of a shocked expression on her face.

Hiccup was hiding behind Toothless, and the dragon just gave a confused look to Rapunzel.

Jack flew to Rapunzel and just chuckled.

"Wow, you're more excited than me," Jack teased.

"Shut up, Jack!" Rapunzel giggled.

Rapunzel untangled herself from her hair and didn't notice that Merida, Hiccup and Toothless were there. As Rapunzel saw them, most especially Toothless, she ran to Jack and climbed up to him. Her arms wrapped around Jack's neck, choking him, and her feet around his waist… Pointing her Frying pan at Merida, Hiccup and Toothless.

"Are they Ruffians?! Thugs?! Did they come for me?!" Rapunzel gasped.

All four of them raised an eyebrow at Rapunzel.

"Well, they certainly don't look like one," Jack said to Rapunzel.

"Oh," Rapunzel said, removing her grip on Jack.

"Sorry if I'm a bit jumpy. Hehe, I'm Rapunzel," Rapunzel said.

"Umm… I'm Merida."

"Hiccup… And this one here is Toothless, he's a dragon," Hiccup pointed to his pet.

Merida looked over at Jack, "And you are?"

Jack couldn't believe what he heard. Someone actually saw him.

"Wait… You… You can see me?!"

"Yeah, so who are you?" Merida asked.

"Jack Frost," Jack put out a smile and held his staff closer to rest his head.

"Wait… You've got to be kidding me," Hiccup said in horror.

"Nope," Jack teased.

"So… You're really Jokul Frosti?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, so, I'm guessing you're a Viking," Jack said.

Jokul Frosti was the name given to Jack Frost from Vikings. He was believed to be the God of Winter or Snow. He was hated by the Vikings for he was the reason people had colds and Frost-bites. He was also the reason Berk had a nasty, cold weather.

"Yeah, and you keep on messing with our land," Hiccup told Jack.

"Oh, come on. You're the only ones thinking negative of me. Winter's for snow balls and fun times."

"No, really, he's not that bad," Rapunzel explained.

"He even took care of me eversince I was a baby."

Merida put out a small smile and crossed her arms, "So, what are you doing in the middle of the forest?"

"We're gonna see the floating lights!" Rapunzel said excitedly.

"She meant the lanterns," Jack said, with his staff on the back of his neck and his arms resting on it.

"But it looks like she was having a little too much fun… And what're you guys doing here?"

Hiccup was about to speak when Merida interrupted him, for she knew that Hiccup was gonna tell them that they would be going back to the palace, but she didn't want that.

"I'm wandering off… If it's okay, could I join you? I've got nothing to do, anyway," Merida said.

Hiccup groaned in annoyance and had no choice but to follow her to make sure she's alright and to bring her back home.

"I guess that's okay," Rapunzel said, "WHOOO! Best day ever!"

Rapunzel started running around again. She climbed up trees and swung around it with using her hair, splashed around the waters and ran to the fields. She was ecstatic.

Rapunzel almost forgot about the lanterns because of too much enjoyment on her freedom. It felt like they've been going around the forest in circles because of Rapunzel wandering off whenever she found a place that pleased her eyes.

The group didn't notice that the sun was already setting. They had to set camp and rest for that day. All they knew now was that they were really far away from where they came from.

"So, you're the Princess of Dunbroch, huh?" Jack said to Merida.

"Wait, how did you…" Merida glared at Hiccup, knowing that it was him who told Jack about that.

"Don't worry, if you don't wanna go back, then, that's fine with us," Jack told Merida.

Their wood for the bonfire was almost finished and the fire was getting weaker and weaker.

"I'll go get some more firewood," Merida said, getting up from her spot.

"Uh… I-I'll go with you," Hiccup stood up and followed Merida.

Rapunzel chuckled a bit when she thought of what Hiccup told them, about him being one of Merida's suitors and judging Merida, she really seemed like a person that didn't need a man by her side.

The fire suddenly died out. There wasn't enough wood, anymore. Fear crept in to Rapunzel as the forest grew dark and she heard the howling of wolves. Jack saw Rapunzel getting paranoid, which gave him an evil grin.

He went closer to Rapunzel and sat beside her, "Hey, did you hear about the story about a ghost roaming around a forest?"

"W-what?!"

Rapunzel had her feet tucked in and her arms were around her legs. She was almost shivering.

The sky was slowly being covered by clouds, which meant that it could rain anytime and Jack found this a good opportunity to scare Rapunzel a bit more.

"They say when you're all alone in the forest without even a bonfire, you could hear a girl crying and you'd see her pass by you," Jack told Rapunzel.

"Jack, it's not funny," Rapunzel cried.

But, he still continued, "And if she spots you, she'd slowly come closer and closer to you and suddenly disappear."

Rapunzel could imagine everything as she looked around her with tears almost falling from her eyes.

"Jack, stop it."

"And when you would look around, you'll see her suddenly beside her and she'd suddenly scream, and BOO!"

The thunder roared loud as jack scared Rapunzel that it made her shriek and jump out of her position.

Rapunzel hugged Jack tightly as she shivered of fright. She never liked ghost stories, especially the ones Jack told. Ghosts always gave her the chills and she would sometimes cry to Jack if she was frightened, even until now.

Jack stopped telling the story and caressed her head; he knew when he had to stop… He realized he actually went too far when he felt Rapunzel shivering.

"Sorry, Punz, I went too far," Jack said.

Rapunzel didn't response right away for her mouth also shivered in fear, which made it hard for her to speak.

"Just… Let me stay here first, okay?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack always loved the way Rapunzel didn't care how cold his temperature was. She didn't mind even leaning on his shoulder even in the coldest times. Jack let her hug him as he put his hand on her head, caressing it to make her feel safe, again.

Rapunzel didn't want to let go of Jack. She wanted to stay that close to him forever. For her, she didn't even feel the slightest cold temperature when she hugs Jack. Maybe she just got used to it, but that just made her feel more at ease.

Time passed by slowly and they could feel the rain starting to pour down. Jack and Rapunzel, alongside with Toothless, immediately tried to look for shelter, and lucky for them, they were able to createa small cave made out of the trunks of trees Toothless broke. Jack and Rapunzel hid inside the shelter as they waited for Hiccup and Merida's return.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tighten The Bond

**Sorry about this Chapter... It's really short coz I wanted to write the part when they reached the town in a spearate chapter... I'm sorry! .**

**I'm also trying to make this story longer than I thought... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 04 – Tighten the Bond

* * *

The moon glowed brightly as the night became disconsolate as ever. The crickets were the music of the forest and the scenery of trees never ended.

Hiccup and Merida kept silent as they walked around the forest to grab some firewood. Hiccup gave Merida the sword he brought with him, just in case anything unusual happened… But now, they used it to cut some wood.

"Here, bring these," Merida told Hiccup as she threw some firewood at Hiccup for him to carry.

Hiccup catches them in a clumsy way, trying to not to let them fall.

"Um… Merida," Hiccup said embarrassingly.

"Hm?" Merida said as she looked back at him.

"Umm… Uh… Are you and your… Mother close?" Hiccup said, trying to create a comfortable aura.

"We used to be… Dunno what happened."

"Heh… You're not much to talk, aren't you?" Hiccup said, putting up a small smile.

Merida chuckled a bit and finally smiled, again, "So, how's Berk like, anyway?"

"Well, nothing special… It snows every nine months and hails every three months."

"Every food that grows there is dry and tasteless, I guess the dragons are the only attractions there," Hiccup said, leaving Merida chuckle.

"If you think food that's tasteless is revolting, you should try eating sheep's stomach," Merida teased.

Hiccup put up a face that seemed to be disgusted just by the name of the food Merida told him. They finally had a decent conversation and they finally felt more comfortable with each other. They told their own side of stories, Merida telling Hiccup that she loved going on adventures and she would go practice her archery and swordsmanship skills on days she was free. And Hiccup told Merida how he met Toothless and what chaos they've been through after being the first one to ever befriend a dragon.

"I'm really impressed," Merida said, "That's such a brave thing to do."

Merida looked at the ground and remembered how her mother forced her to do everything she never liked and she would just be there, like a puppet.

"I mean, look at me, I despite what my mum orders me to do but I still end up doing it."

Hiccup went closer to Merida and tried to comfort her.

"You just keep on following her orders because you don't want to disappoint her. You just want her to be proud of you," Hiccup said.

"I just… Sometimes, I think that I should've been what she wanted to be… I saw how she looked at me when I also participated in the competition… She was so disappointed," Merida said in a low voice.

Hiccup patted Merida's shoulder and gave her a smile, "Being different is our strength, Merida… And I know that one day your mom will realize that."

Merida felt enlightened by what Hiccup said. She finally had someone that she could tell her problems to who would listen to her and make her day.

The thunder suddenly roared and the clouds slowly covered the sky. The rain poured down and Merida and Hiccup were caught in it. They had to find somewhere to take shelter first to not let the firewood get dry.

As they found a temporary place to stay dry, Hiccup removes the fur coat he was wearing to dry it out and Merida squeezed her hair as it the water dripped from it. Hiccup took all of the firewood and placed it beside him to try to keep it dry. The rain was coming down real hard and it was even much harder for Merida and Hiccup to keep themselves dry. After all, they were only hiding in a small corner of rocks with leaves and some of their firewood as the roof. It looked like they would have to stay there for the night for the rain seemed endless.

"Well, I guess we'll have to stay here for the night," Hiccup said as he turned around to Merida.

He suddenly realized that Merida looked much more beautiful with her hair wet and not all that messy from being stuck on the branches of trees.

"Yeah, looks like it," Merida said, still grabbing her hair.

There was once again an awkward silence. They didn't speak a word. Hiccup hated that feeling, he thought fast. He needed to think on how to remove this awful aura again. Hiccup looked around and saw a stick. He grab hold of it and started to draw on the soil.

He started drawing scribbly lines, which made Merida curious. She went closer to Hiccup to watch him draw. This made Hiccup smile a bit, but tried to hide it from Merida.

As the scribbles were added with more details, Merida realizes that it was HER who Hiccup was drawing. Hiccup was able to put every detail of her face in the drawing, from her freckles to the tips of her hair. He gave her a warm smile and this just impressed Merida, more.

"Yeah, that's how I remember you… Coz of that Archery thing… It was pretty cool," Hiccup complimented.

Merida was holding her bow and arrow, pointing at her target, in Hiccup's drawing. This was the first time she saw someone appreciate her archery skills this much. It touched her heart.

"You're really good at these stuff, aren't ya?" Merida said.

"I guess… I mean, I'm no good at the battlefield, so, there's gotta be some use for this skinny body," Hiccup teased.

Merida giggled and they both had a long, relaxing talk. They were able to be themselves and even tell jokes and later on, they both finally earned their trust.

…

The sun slowly rose up and gave light to everything in its way. The birds started chirping and the puddles made from the rain last night reflected everything in reached.

Jack was watching the sun rise as he, Rapunzel and Toothless stayed inside the shelter. The morning he was experiencing now felt much better than the mornings he had experienced back when they were still in the tower.

He turned around to look at Rapunzel who slept peacefully like an angel. Her hair was wrapped around her like a blanket and she have fallen asleep on Jack's laps. Some rays of light hit Rapunzel's hair which made it glow so bright like when she uses her power. Jack has always loved watching Rapunzel asleep. Everytime she was with him, everytime she smiled, it made him forget about his problems and even made him forget that he was already a winter spirit. She just meant the world to him.

Rapunzel slowly woke up… She rubs her sleepy eyes like she was still a child and realized that she was still lying down on Jack's laps. Jack taps her nose lightly to wake her up.

"Morning!" Jack said with a smile.

Rapunzel instantly sat down and had a small blush. She looked around in suspicion, which made Toothless bend his head a bit to the side.

"Wait… So, I'm not dreaming," Rapunzel asked.

"I don't think so! Does this feel like a dream?" Jack suddenly splashed a bit of water at Rapunzel's face.

"Jack!" Rapunzel laughed as she pushed Jack and Toothless suddenly played with them.

He suddenly pushed them to a puddle and laughed in a more 'dragon language' way.

Jack stood up and flew away all of a sudden. As he returned, he had brought berries and hazelnuts.

"HEEY!"

The three of them looked back and saws Merida and Hiccup approaching. They left their firewood and brought some food, instead. Merida also finally had a bow and Arrows again.

"About time you two came!" Jack teased.

Toothless jumped over Hiccup, causing Hiccup's basket that was full of fish to spill and scatter. Toothless got away from Hiccup after he realized that there was fish.

"Heheh… Dig in, buddy," Hiccup said, bringing the food they caught to Rapunzel.

"Wait, do you even eat?" Merida asked Jack.

"Naah… Spirits don't need to eat. They could eat, but they won't gain or lose anything… And that also goes for sleeping," Jack said.

"Where'd you get that, Merida?" Rapunzel asked, pointing to her bow and arrows.

"Oh, I made It myself… from the wood we got last night… We wouldn't really be able to use it anymore, so I made these," Merida explained.

"Woow," Rapunzel was amazed by Merida's skill. She was incredible.

"By the way, I forgot to ask… Um… Don't ya ever cut your hair?" Merida pointed.

Rapunzel held her hair and was a bit scared to tell them why. Jack gave her a look that told her that they could be trusted and Rapunzel took a deep breath.

"Well, uh… It's kind of special… I'm not allowed to cut it," Rapunzel said.

"Why?" Hiccup said, confused.

"Please, don't freak out when you see it," Rapunzel told them.

Merida and Hiccup looked at each other, confused, as Rapunzel stared at Merida's wounded hands. She suddenly wrapped her hair around Merida's hands. Merida looked at Hiccup confused; he didn't know what was going on, either. They were dumbfounded. Rapunzel started singing, and as she sung an unusual song, the roots of her hair suddenly glowed until the tips. Merida's eyes widened in surprise and Hiccup's jaw dropped. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. And when Rapunzel stopped singing, the glow of her hair faded away. Merida unwrapped her hand from Rapunzel's hair and was shocked to see her hand completely healed.

"What on earth…" Merida was speechless. She didn't know how to react. She was too amazed… And so was Hiccup.

"D-d-did I just see that right?! I didn't see that coming!" Hiccup said.

Jack chuckled a bit, "Don't worry… I had the same reaction as you guys when I first saw that, too!"

After a while of explaining, the group continued on their journey…

"So, where are we going, again?" Hiccup asked, as they were preparing to take off.

"Just follow my league, Dragon tamer," Jack said, letting Rapunzel hop onto his back.

Merida hopped onto Toothless and was so excited to finally ride him, again.

Rapunzel knew her parents but Jack didn't tell her that they were the King and Queen… He was saving that for her 18th birthday, which was today. Jack was already planning so many things for her, and it looked like he will be able to do them now for they have finally escaped the tower.

Jack flew so freely that he was like a leaf being blown away by the wind. Rapunzel have always enjoyed flying around with Jack when they were bored.

Merida screamed for joy as Toothless did some loops in the air. Hiccup couldn't help but also enjoy the journey for he was with his new friends. Toothless breathed out a small fireball out of joy, too. That was far more the best adventure they ever had. Toothless even ate some fish again as they passed by the ocean. Merida lifted her hand to reach for the clouds and Rapunzel leaned on the back of Jack… Which made him smile, but he tried to hide it. Hiccup and Merida have noticed how Rapunzel and Jack looked at each other from the very start… They didn't see each other as friends, but both of them were too scared to tell each other. Merida also knew to herself that there was something else building inside of her for Hiccup. But, she still wasn't sure of what she felt, so she kept silent.

After a few hours, they finally had sight on the Kingdom where Rapunzel was born. She jumped for joy and couldn't stay steady as she saw the town.


	5. Chapter 5 - Reminisce

Chapter 05 – Reminisce

* * *

Winter has long started and everything around was already covered in Ice back in the 17th century. The children were having fun throwing snowballs and skating on ice. Instead of thinking of Winter as the season that was quite really had to survive in, everyone looked at the bright side and tried to have fun.

But, back in a small town, a young girl walked slowly back to her home, holding her pair of ice skating shoes. Her movement as weak as a plant, her brown hair was almost covered by snow and her feet almost became numb of the snow burying it as she knocked on the door.

"Oh, you're back early," her mother said as she opened the door.

Her mother was mortified to see the looks of the little girl, "Oh my God, are you alright?!"

The little girl didn't speak… It was almost like she was traumatized and emotionless. Her mother kneeled down and removed some of the snow from her head. Her mother looked around and got confused, "Where's your brother?"

She suddenly broke into tears and sobbed. She fell down onto her knees and didn't stop crying. Her mother quickly understood what happened… Nothing could've upset her daughter like this except for that. She tried to stay strong but she felt tears falling down from her face as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"It's my fault!" the little sobbed.

"Shh… No, honey. Don't blame yourself," she tried to calm her daughter down but her, herself, also couldn't stay calm.

"Jackson's… Jackson's…" the little girl's tears didn't stop. She couldn't accept it. It was too much.

Her mother hugged her tightly, "It's not your fault, Emily… Don't blame yourself."

Emily and her mother couldn't move from their spot… They didn't even have the strength to speak, anymore. Jackson was always the reason everyone in the family smiled. He made them laugh and he was such a special gift to the family. He was sweet, courteous, funny and caring. The family would always be happy because of him, but now, the family was in great grief because of his death.

Beside the lake, they put a thombstone with the name encarved "Jackson Overland", they weren't able to retrieve his body for the lake was too cold and if ever winter passes by already, the body would already be deep under the water. They promised Jack to be as strong as possible and would still try to be happy so that Jack wouldn't worry about them.

As the other family members left, Emily stayed the longest at his grave. She stayed there until the night came. She couldn't leave her brother's grave. He was her protector, playmate and guardian when he was still alive. She couldn't possibly get over his death immediately, but she had to accept it.

As she stayed by the grave, Jack, now a winter spirit spots Emily. He had no memory of who he was which was why he didn't recognize the little girl. He felt this slight connection, though, which made him confused. He went closer to the girl and looked at the grave. He read the name carved on it and suddenly felt grief. He didn't know why he felt that way. He just stayed by the little girl's side to keep her company.

"He must've been a good guy… Is her your brother or something?" He asked Emily as he stared at the thombstone.

"Hey, Jack… Thanks," Emily said, leaning on the thombstone.

Jack was startled to hear his name, but then thought that maybe she was talking about the guy in the grave, so he just listened to her.

"You always played tricks, but then you'd also make me laugh everytime. When I was scared, you'd tell me stories… You even told me stories about sandman, the easter bunny, Santa, and even the tooth fairy… You'd tell me that the sandman helped you have good dreams again," Emily said.

Jack chuckled a bit and found that really sweet of that person. He seemed like a really great big brother.

The little looked at the grave, which somehow seemed like she was actually staring at Jack as tears poured down from her face again.

"I'll miss you, Jack, I'm gonna be sure to remember the times you were still here… Every last one of them," Emily stood up and wiped her tears off.

Jack felt a pinch in his heart, it's like she was telling that to him, "Wow… I think you would've been a great sister, kid."

Emily left Jack's pair of skates he used when he died at the grave, she smiled and walked away, "Bye, Jack! Have fun, okay… Wherever you are."

As Emily walked away from the grave, she didn't notice that Jack was still there and as Jack tried to approach her, she just passed through him, leaving him disappointed and depressed.

For years, he watched over Emily for he felt a connection with her and he couldn't leave her. He watched as she slowly grew into a beautiful and independent woman. She kept her promise, she visited Jackson's grave every anniversary of his death and tried to be as lively and happy as she can be.

Years passed once again and she got married to a man that was not from their town. Emily looked at the birght side of everything, even if the townspeople of the kingdom of her husband was looking at everything negatively, especially at the season of winter. After seeing the wedding, Jack had to leave for the man in the moon made his job more serious. And when he returned, he only reached Emily's last breath. By giving birth to her child, she gave up her life. Jack wasn't able to know the name of her child, but he remembered the name of Emily' husband perfectly to go find him once again someday, Viking Chief Stoick.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lanterns

Chapter 06 – Lanterns

Merida, Hiccup, Jack and Rapunzel have landed in the forest, right just before the town where Rapunzel came from. Even from all of the trees, the lights coming from the ton could be seen for they had prepared for the celebration of the lost princess', Rapunzel's Birthday. Rapunzel couldn't calm down. She was so excited that she immediately ran out of the forest to enter the town, as she stopped by by the bridge, she jumped around and looked at the others. They rolled their eyes like they were saying that she still acted like a kid. They put up a smile and followed her.

"This is amazing!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she looked around the town.

Rapunzel walked around and was usually being a bit pulled back by her hair for people stepped on it. The three grabbed her hair and sighed, coming closer to Rapunzel, with their hands full just by Rapunzel's hair. Merida looks around and sees a couple of little girls braiding each other's hair. Merida whistled to them and pointed to Rapunzel's hair. They three girls gasped in joy and braided her hair real good. They braided her hair in a more complicated way to make it shorter. They placed flowers on her hair, too, to give it more color and design.

Hiccup suddenly walked away to check something out, and when he returned, he had drinks on his hand. He gave one to Rapunzel and the other to Merida, and since Jack didn't really needed anything, he didn't really mind Hiccup not giving him a drink.

The little girls were finally done braiding Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel's hair was now only until her ankles. She twirled around as she showed the others.

"So, what do you think?"

Jack looked at Rapunzel and he was stunned. She was so beautiful that she left Jack speechless and his jaw dropped. Hiccup elbowed Jack and looked at him with an annoying look, like he was saying that Jack likes Rapunzel (Remember Maximus' face to Flynn/Eugene? Yeah, like that). Jack shoved Hiccup's face away and just smiled happily as Rapunzel kept jumping around in excitement.

"That's a whole new look, Punzie! You should keep it!" Merida said.

"Yeah, the flowers are definitely better than the twigs I found in your hair," Jack teased, making them laugh.

The four of them went around the town. Rapunzel bought the town's fag which had a color purple and a sun in the middle. They went to libraries, which most interested Hiccup. Rapunzel also bought cupcakes for all of them, including Jack.

"Its fine, Punz. I don't really need it," Jack said refusing to eat the cupcake.

Rapunzel insisted, "C'mon, Jack. Just taste it, it's amazing!"

"Yeah, well, I think people would find it creepy to see a floating cupcake being eaten in thin air. And besides, I don't think I'd like it," Jack chuckled.

Merida raised an eyebrow and gave Jack a grin, "How will yeh know that you won't like it if yeh won't try it?"

Jack didn't know what to say, he was caught by Merida. The three laughed and Jack took the cupcake and tasted it… It was really good. He wasn't much of a sweet tooth but that pastry was something he'd love to eat more often, or maybe the taste of delicacies just got sweeter because Rapunzel was with him, alongside with his new friends. It was just so comforting for him, after 50 years of waiting for someone to finally see him.

Merida and Hiccup split up first from Rapunzel and Jack. Hiccup had to feed Toothless, but Merida offered to do that job, for she wanted to try it.

"You sure you wanna do this, 'coz this is pretty heavy," Hiccup said, carrying the basket full of fish.

"Aye! That would be a piece of cake… Remember, I've got more muscles than you," Merida teased, grabbing hold of the basket.

Hiccup chuckled and watched as Merida's smile shined bright like the sun. Her smile was just so pleasant.

"I'll meet ya at this spot, okay?" Merida told Hiccup.

Hiccup pointed around a bit awkwardly, "Sure… uhh… I'll just… Look around the shops close by while you're there."

"Alright!" Merida smiled as she walked away to go to Toothless and feed him.

Hiccup put out a shy smile as Merida turned around. He knew he was already feeling something for her. He scratched the back of his head and couldn't stay calm.

"Aarrggh! That's so impossible, Hiccup, you idiot! I mean, look at her, and look at you… She will definitely never like someone like you!" He told himself, trying to tell himself to give up on Merida.

But, he just couldn't. He still held on to a little bit of hope. He looked to his right and saw a small shop that was themed with white and gold. It was so formal and elegant. Hiccup went closer to see what kind of shop it was.

And when he entered the shop as he looked around, he saw something worth buying. At first, he told himself to not buy it, since it could be a waste of money, but, he couldn't stop himself. He grabbed for it and went to the counter to pay for it.

…

Toothless was waiting patiently for his master as he curled up and tried sleeping. He heard Merida calling him and he immediately approached her. Merida chortled by Toothless jumping over her and then suddenly getting off to eat the fish. Merida stood up and dusted off her dress.

"You're pretty hungry more often than I expected, lad," Merida teased. Toothless suddenly gave Merida an innocent, toothless grin and returned to eating the fish.

Merida smiled back and sat down by the tree beside Toothless.

"Your friend isn't that much of a real Viking, isn't he?" Merida told Toothless. The dragon gave him a look that made him look like he was agreeing. Hiccup wasn't really very strong, muscular and tough.

"But you know, I'm not really sure, okay… But… " Toothless looked at Merida and came closer as soon as he finished eating and sat down in front of her, listening to what she had to say.

"I think there's something different of the way I feel for him… I just… don't really see him as a friend, I guess."

Toothless bent his head a bit to the side, trying to tell Merida to go straight to the point, "I think I like him…"

The pet dragon suddenly got ecstatic that he licked Merida at the face and kept smiling. Toothless was obviously happy for her.

"But, Toothless… I don't think he'd even like me back… I mean, look at me… I don't follow any rules and I even embarrassed the other rulers back at Dunbroch on the first event," Merida buried her face at the palm of her hands.

Toothless tried cuddling Merida, trying to tell her to cheer up and just keep on thinking positive… After all, anything could happen.

"I hope he does, Toothless…"

…

Rapunzel and Jack were still roaming around the town, exploring it. Rapunzel didn't get tired. She was so happy to be in the town.

"Hey, Punz, I'll just go check something out, stay put, okay?" Jack told Rapunzel.

"I don't think I could promise that, Jack," Rapunzel teased.

Jack chuckled and flew away, going to a place in the town Rapunzel couldn't even see. She looked around and saw a small stall. The unusual looks of the merchandise intrigued her. There wood carved into bears, some unusual looking accessories and some kind of flowers she had only seen now. What caught her eye was this necklace that had a pendant at the middle in a shape of a cylinder container. Her eyes shined as she stared at it. The pendant shined brightly that it didn't look light just some ordinary necklace.

"Hello there, dearie!" an old woman surprised her as the woman turned to look at Rapunzel. The old woman was short, with her hair tied like a bun. All of her hair was white and she wore a green, silk dress.

"Please tell me if you see anything you like… Everything is half off," the old woman said.

Rapunzel looked and pointed to the Pendant, "Umm…"

The old woman took the pendant to hand it over to Rapunzel, "Oh, yes, THIS necklace! Such a great choice, dearie. That pendant is one of a kind… You can never find that anywhere in the world."

Rapunzel looked back at the old woman, looking curious as she looked back at the necklace to see what was making it glow that brightly.

"It contains a single droplet from the sun and the moon. That only happens rarely. You'd have to wait for a thousand years, I guess, for it to let out a single drop again. And they wouldn't even spill the drop together, which is why that is very magical, young lady. By being able to collect the droplet of the moon and the sun, it was so strong and rare that it gained the power to grant anyone's one wish. But, it would only work if you make it a gift to someone you love dearly and loves you back or the wish will not work."

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she knew exactly what to do with the necklace, "Is… the magic forever?"

"Unfortunately, no. Everything has its limit, dearie. The magic of the droplets would finally wear off if the one you gave that to has lost the love of their life, so for it to work and wear off… Once your life ends, so will the power of the Droplets."

The way the magic would wear off scared Rapunzel a bit… She knew that the drops were so strong but never knew that that would be the way it would ask for in return… It would be somehow connected to her. But, she has already decided. She bought the item and thanked the old woman.

"One more thing, dearie," the old woman said as Rapunzel paused before she could walk away.

"If the wish is something like 'I want to control fire' or something, a wish that could be forever… Then you could also wear it off temporarily if you remove the necklace… So, tell the lucky boy you're giving that to to wish carefully."

Rapunzel smiled at the old woman, "Don't worry… I think his wish is worth it."

The old woman smiled as Rapunzel walked away.

Rapunzel stayed by the fountain as Jack finally came back, "Sorry, I took so long."

"Hmph… You'll have to make it up, you know," Rapunzel pouted… She suddenly jumped at Jack to make him wear the necklace and move back.

Jack looked at the necklace and saw how bright it glowed… It was even brighter than Rapunzel's hair everytime she sang.

"Okay, so who tricked you into buying this?" Jack teased.

"Oh, come on, don't you like it?" Rapunzel hit Jack's arm as she pretended to be disappointed.

Jack chuckled a bit when suddenly; he felt his staff being slightly pulled. He looked below and saw some kids touching his staff, being amazed by the frost being wrapped around it. He never saw that coming.

"Hey, mister… You've got a real cool looking stick," the little boy said.

Jack couldn't believe his ears. Someone, other than Rapunzel and his friends, finally saw him. He didn't know why. He was actually too happy to even know why. He can't help smiling, talking to the kids and trying to make them laugh. Rapunzel was happy for him. Finally, Jack's deepest wish finally came true. He could be seen by everyone.

Rapunzel explained it to Jack as they looked for Hiccup and Merida. Jack has heard of that incident where the droplet of the moon and sun fell from the sky at the same time. He just couldn't believe that it would be this great.

…

Hiccup was leaning on one of the walls of a shop outside, just where Merida told him to wait. Merida approached, making a big wave at him to signal him that it was her as she walked closer. Hiccup smiled at her and scratched the back of his head, once more.

"So, how was your first time feeding Toothless?" He asked.

"He eats like a pig," Merida Teased.

Hiccup chuckled, "Yeah, I know," he took something from his pocket and threw one of it at Merida, "Here."

It was an apple, Hiccup bought it for both of them, "How'd you know I love these things?" Merida said, a bit surprised.

Hiccup paused from biting the apply he held, "You do?"

Merida chuckled, realizing it was just a coincidence and ate the apple Hiccup gave her.

Some of the townspeople were above them, fixing the sign of the shop they were in front of. The sign was made out of thick wood with its supporter made out of meta that was already a bit rusty and quite loose. Hiccup has noticed that eversince the start which Is why he avoided that spot but then didn't notice that Merida stayed there. The townspeople were hanging flags on the shop when the pole of the sign of the store suddenly broke… And Merida was just below it.

Hiccup gasped, "Merida, look out!"

Hiccup ran to Merida as fast as he could and hugged her tightly. Merida let go of her apple from being surprised and she suddenly sat down, while Hiccup kneeled down and had his one hand on her back and the other one covered her head. Her cheek was being pressed onto Hiccup's chest and she could feel his heartbeat. Hiccup's grip finally loosened up and Merida looked up to him.

"Are you hurt?" Hiccup said, looking worried. The sign of the shop fell and Hiccup covered Merida and took the hit instead.

"Y-yeah," Merida said as she blushed a bit.

Hiccup was relieved, "Th-Thank Odin…"

Hiccup suddenly fell on the ground completely, "HICCUP!" Merida screamed.

She was slightly slapping Hiccup's cheeks to wake him up. He slowly opens his eyes, but couldn't even look straight at Merida…

"I'm… dizzy…" Hiccup said, feeling so weak and saw his whole world go round and round.

Merida checked Hiccup's head… there was no sign of wounds, just a small lump on his head from the hit. Merida chortled for she thought he had such a serious injury, which also made Hiccup smiled.

"Sonofagun, and here I was worrying sick!" Merida said as she and Hiccup laughed.

The townspeople that were at the top climbed down and gave Hiccup an ice bag.

"Jack and Punzie could've handled that in just a snap," Merida teased, as she helped Hiccup sit down on a bench at the center of the town.

"Merida! Hiccup!" Rapunzel finally saw them. She ran towards them pulling Jack by the hand.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Jack said as he put on an "Ouch!" face at Hiccup.

"Got hit by a sign of a shop," Hiccup said, smiling clumsily.

Jack chuckled, "That's pretty much like you."

"HEY!" Hiccup yelled.

All four of them laughed and Rapunzel finally explained to them the gift she had given to Jack. Merida and Hiccup were so happy for him.

"Such a great gift, don't cha think?" Merida said.

"I'm more ecstatic than Punz, right now-…" Jack looked at his side to be surprised that Rapunzel wasn't' there, anymore.

They looked around and saw Rapunzel dancing to the music. She twirled around and invited the other townspeople to dance with her. Everyone was pleased by the bubbly attitude of Rapunzel and agreed to dance. Everyone danced to the beat of the music being played. It was like Rapunzel didn't get tired of dancing.

"So, if the wish worked," Hiccup told Jack as Jack still looked at Rapunzel.

"Then that means…"

Merida continued what Hiccup was about to say, "You love her, don't cha?"

Jack suddenly blushed and looked at them, trying to act cool, "Where'd you get that all of a sudden?"

"Come on, lad. Don't try to deny it. We know just by the way you look at her," Merida said.

"And look, your wish was granted when you wore the necklace. And the old woman said… Based on what Rapunzel told us… Would only work if the one who gave it to you was the LOVE OF YOUR LIFE," Hiccup emphasized the last four words to Jack as he and Merida put on a grin.

"Whatever you guys wanna think," Jack told them, looking back at Rapunzel.

It was true. Jack loved Rapunzel so much that he would even give up his powers and life for her. He wanted to stay with her forever and never leave her side. It's just that he knew that that can never happen; he would still see more centuries pass by and would see the world change, while Rapunzel might only live less than a century. That would be heartbreaking for him. He didn't want to see the love of his life and his friends leave him. That bothered him for so long that he got lost in thought.

"Jack!" Rapunzel yelled.

Jack came back to his senses and looked at Rapunzel. She was signaling him to join her in the dance. He didn't want to. He didn't even know if he knew how to dance. He refused Rapunzel's offer.

But, Merida and Hiccup put up an evil grin and pushed Jack into the crowd that were dancing. He tried to follow the beat and he was already dancing. Blurred flashbacks came across his mind as he tried to remember how to dance. Merida couldn't stand it anymore and also joined the dance, pulling Hiccup for him to join her, whether he liked it or not. Jack closed his eyes and just followed the music, until he turned around and around and finally grab hold of Rapunzel's hand. They finally reached each other.

Rapunzel wasn't satisfied with all that, she borrowed some paint she saw the townspeople using for the walls and started painting the walls and floors of the kingdom. Hiccup and Merida's jaw dropped of amazement. Her paintings were just so beautiful.

But, night slowly came and Jack had to remind Rapunzel about the lanterns. They went by to the river of the town where there was a boat readied, with bits of Jack's frost patterns at the edges of the boat.

"You two hop on and enjoy. We're fine watching it from here," Hiccup said, deciding not to ride in the boat, too, to give Jack and Rapunzel a little bit of privacy.

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel asked, as she hopped on the boat.

"Yeah, yeah… We can still have beautiful scenery here, anyway," Merida told Rapunzel.

Jack gave them a grin, "You two just wanna be alone, don't you?"

Merida pushed Jack onto the boat and pushed it away, "You're dead when you get back here, Jack!"

They stayed at the middle of the river and waited for the lanterns to show up. There was a bit of awkward silence between them that just kept nagging Jack. He looked at Rapunzel and saw that she was pretty upset.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel let out a huge sigh, "All my life, I've dreamed of seeing those lanterns close while I only watched them from my window, and now… It's just… What if it's not how I dreamed it would be?"

"It will be," Jack told her.

"Well… This was my dream… So, after this… What will my new dream be?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack went closer and conjured up a rose made out of ice and handed it to Rapunzel, "I guess that's the best part of it… You get to find a new dream."

Jack suddenly removed the necklace he wore and gave it back to Rapunzel, "Jack, what…"

"I just want you to enjoy this birthday like how we used to celebrate it," Jack explained. He wanted Rapunzel to remember this like how it was before when Jack still couldn't be seen by anyone but her. Rapunzel smiled as she held onto the necklace and kept it close to her.

…

Merida and Hiccup sat by the land, close to where the boats were 'parked' at. Merida had her arms across her legs and hiccup rested his arm on his knee. They didn't really know what to say to each other. Suddenly, Toothless bumped Hiccup and Merida from behind and sat behind them.

"Hey there, buddy!" Hiccup laughed.

"Glad you made it," Merida smiled. They waited for the lanterns to come out, which took some time that it felt like forever.

"Hey, Merida, how were you able to see Jack?" Hiccup asked.

Merida tried to remember, "I don't really know, either… But, I've usually dream about this happening in my sleep… I'd be in the woods with Rapunzel, Jack and someone I'd always forget what he looked like everytime I wake up, and eversince, I believed that that was something like a vision… And I guess I was right!"

Hiccup stayed silent… He didn't know what to say for he didn't know anything to talk about. Toothless rolled his eyes and sat beside Hiccup, pushing him closer to Merida and pretended to sleep.

"Come on, Toothless, seriously?" Hiccup said to his pet dragon.

Merida laughed, "I guess he really likes to cuddle!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Hiccup said, looking back at Merida, smiling.

Both of them quickly looked at the sky as they spotted the first lantern that showed up.

…

Rapunzel was placing some of the flowers from her hair on the water, when she suddenly saw the first lantern reflected in the water. She rushed to the edge of the boat to see it closer, and as the first lantern reached the sky, thousands of lanterns came out and floated all around the sky. It was just so beautiful that Rapunzel's eyes sparkled. She'd watch them as they'd float closer to her like how Jack imitated them with his ice. She looked behind her and saw Jack holding two lanterns. Rapunzel sat down and went closer to Jack, "Thanks, Jack…"

"For everything," Rapunzel added, "You were always there for me eversince I was… I dunno, when I was born."

Jack chuckled for it was pretty true, "Hey, aren't I supposed the one to be telling jokes here?"

Rapunzel giggled and Jack handed one lantern to her. They let go of their lanterns and watched it as it floated up high gently. Jack looked at Rapunzel as she grabbed for lanterns that nearly touched the water and helped them float up high again.

"Hey," Jack said. Rapunzel looked at him and he suddenly flew high up and made some twirls around the night sky that created small fireworks made of ice. As they burst, they turned into snowflakes and fell on Rapunzel gently. Rapunzel tried to catch them gently and Jack suddenly landed on the water, turning every part he stepped into ice. He ran around a huge space in the river close to Rapunzel. As it turned into ice, Jack put out his hand for Rapunzel.

Rapunzel held his hand and stepped into the water that was now frozen. Rapunzel tried to balance herself as Jack didn't let go of her. When she was able to stand straight, she twirled around and tried dancing in the ice, causing her to slip. Jack chuckled and helped her up. They looked at each other's eyes, being hypnotized by each other. Their heads went closer and closer until their lips were only two inches far. Rapunzel closed her eyes as she felt Jack caressing her cheek. But, a lantern suddenly bumped between them which destroyed the moment, but Rapunzel didn't mind it. They both just laughed as Rapunzel held the lantern and let go of it to let it float high up. It was the lantern the king and queen had released. Rapunzel looked back at Jack and rested her head on Jack's shoulder as he hugged her tightly. They started to dance slowly by the moonlight and lanterns surrounding them. It was all like just a dream, but it wasn't. Jack couldn't explain what he felt of joy. He was just so happy, and so was Rapunzel.

…

Hiccup and Merida watched as the lanterns floated to Rapunzel and Jack's spot. Merida's eyes shined as she has never seen something as beautiful as that. Merida stood up to try to see it closer.

Hiccup suddenly held Merida's hand as she watched the lanterns. Merida didn't expect that which made her look at her hand and then to Hiccup. She smiled at him and leaned on Hiccup's shoulder. It was just perfect. Toothless had his one eye opened, seeing what progress the two have gone so far, and put up a hidden grin.

Hiccup held his breath and looked at the red-haired lass, "Merida…"

Merida looked back at him, "I… This… Might sound crazy… But, uh… Merida… I…"

Merida suddenly gave Hiccup a smack on the lips, making Hiccup speechless and putting out a smile.

Merida smiled back at Hiccup, "You know, Hiccup… I've never been interested in this stuff until now… I didn't care about anything but my freedom and going on adventures. I'd give my everything only for archery and leaving the castle, but, when I got to know you… I…"

Merida was interrupted when Hiccup suddenly held her chin and gave her a kiss. She was so surprised Her eyes were wide open. Toothless gasped and covered his eyes with his wings, putting a small hole for him to take a peak. Hiccup pulled away and stared at her, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Merida was dumbfounded. The never saw that coming. She smiled at Hiccup as some lanterns suddenly reached their spot. Toothless watched them as they laughed and let the lanterns float around. They looked each other in the eye, like they were the only ones there. They gave each other a smile and Merida gave Hiccup a tight hug, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Hiccup held Merida's hand as the moon's light shined down on the four of them, alongside with the lanterns surrounding them… Making that their most memorable night.


	7. Chapter 7 - Split

Chapter 07 – Split

* * *

The lanterns have slowly faded and fell to the water… The others disappeared and the sky was already being seen once more, with a full moon and the stars forming as many as possible. Jack was using his ability to control the wind to bring back the boat to the land. Merida and Hiccup waited for them by the side of the town that was close to the forest.

"So, you're gonna be able to meet your real parents, already, you know," Jack said.

Rapunzel put on a confused face, Jack haven't told Rapunzel that she was home and that her parents were the king and queen. He was planning on telling her that now, "You're already home, Punz."

"You mean…" Rapunzel was trying to calm down. Jack nodded and Rapunzel smiled.

"Your parents are over there," Jack pointed with his head the palace. Rapunzel's eyes widened and felt her tears pouring down on her face, she was so happy that she couldn't help but cry.

As they reached the land, Merida and Hiccup helped secure it.

"So, what now?" Merida asked.

Jack smiled and looked back at the city, "We're taking Punzie to her parents."

Hiccup and Merida gasped, not expecting Rapunzel to be a princess. Merida held Rapunzel's hand in amazement, "Y-y-you're a princess, too?! W-why didn't cha tell us?"

"I only knew now, either," Rapunzel said as she giggled.

They were about to return to the town, until Rapunzel and Jack heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Rapunzel," It was Gothel. She was back; she had just seen her and tried getting her back.

She went closer to Rapunzel, but, she avoided her. Rapunzel was too frightened to even touch a small part of Gothel's skin… For she might just grab for Rapunzel and lock her up once again.

As Rapunzel moved back a few steps as Gothel went closer, she felt hatred and knew that Rapunzel already knew the truth. She looked at Jack, recognizing his appearance from the paintings Rapunzels did back in the tower.

"Oh, so, this is the imaginary friend you kept telling me about… So, I guess you really weren't being stirred crazy."

Jack pointed his staff to Gothel and stood his ground, and so did Merida, Hiccup and Toothless.

Gothel scoffed and took out her knife, trying to give Toothless and Hiccup a cut. Toohtless received a cut by his cheek, Hiccup got cut by his leg and Merida by her arm.

"Jack, look out!" Rapunzel screamed as Gothel charged at Jack. But, when Gothel stabbed him at the stomach, but, it just went through, like he was still a ghost.

Jack put out a smirk and shooted his ice powers at her. She was slightly hurt but most of his magic was still nullified. Gothel held her wounded thigh, giving Rapunzel and Jack an evil grin, "So… You're a winter spirit. I never would have guessed."

Jack held Rapunzel's hand and let her hide behind him, "Get lost, Gothel!"

Gothel went closer, limping on one leg, "So, you've been with her eversince, huh? And now, you're taking my precious flower away from me…"

Jack's grip on his staff grew tighter and Rapunzel held Jack, Gothel suddenly took some kind of potion in a bottle. She threw it at Jack that he didn't notice that it were bits of molten rocks. It hit Jack's hands and face. It made him scream in pain that he let go of his staff and knelt to the ground.

"Jack!", Rapunzel immediately wrapped her hair around Jack and tried to sing the song but then Gothel kept interfering, Toothless, Hiccup and Merida tried to charge at Gothel, but she somehow had this kind of force field that kept enemies away from her, which was also the reason Jack couldn't use his magic on her.

Rapunzel couldn't continue the song; she was too distracted at the way her friends were being hurt by Gothel.

"Rapunzel, run! Get away!" Merida screamed as she and Hiccup tried to block Gothel from going closer to Rapunzel. Rapunzel could never do that; she can never leave her friends most especially at times like this. Rapunzel looked behind her to suddenly see Gothel.

"Hello, my flower," Gothel said as Rapunzel back away with Jack in her arms. Jack tried to stand up and reach for his staff, but Gothel stepped on his chest and held the bottle that had molten rocks, pointing it to Jack.

"Jack! Leave him alone!"

"Come with me, or I'll finish your friends off in just a few minutes," Gothel said, putting the weight on her foot that stepped on Jack harder.

Rapunzel looked at Jack and to her friends, seeing them injured and weak because of her was too much, "If I go with you, promise me you'll leave them safe and never hurt them again."

"Rapunzel, no!" Jack said in a weak tone, trying to reach out to her.

Hiccup, Merida and Toothless also looked at her worriedly, trying to tell her not to go with her, "Of course, dear. You're the only reason I did this to them, anyway."

"Don't listen to her," Hiccup said.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and looked Gothel straight in the eye, "Alright, I'll go with you."

Everyone was horrified by the decision Rapunzel made. She took little steps closer to Gothel as her fake mother offered her a hug. As Rapunzel was around Gothel's arms, she suddenly gasped as Gothel immediately created a spell, rays of light came out of her head and entered a bottle.

"Rapunzel!" Jack screamed, as he tried to move from his spot.

Gothel broke the bottle, leaving the rays of light to disappear. Rapunzel lost consciousness as Gothel put on an evil grin.

"She will never remember you now, spirit!" Gothel disappeared, making an evil laugh, leaving with Rapunzel.

They suddenly heard voices coming from the forest. It was a majority of guys, with also the sound of a stampede and wood clashing. Hiccup helped Merida stand up, and so did Toothless with Hiccup when the group of men appeared, showing the uniform they wore… They were from Merida's kingdom. They have come to retrieve the Princess.

Merida held tight onto Hiccup and Jack tried to protect both of them. Toothless snarled at them as he covers Merida and Hiccup, fighting the guards that tried to even take a step closer to the three of them. Jack froze all of the guards' feet, as well.

Someone from behind suddenly stepped forward. It was Merida and Hiccup's family. They have been searching for them everywhere. Queen Elinor and King Fergus immediately hugged Merida, and so did Stoick to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Toothless! What happened to the both of you?!" Stoick said as he saw the wound they had.

Jack stared at Stoick's face carefully and recognized him. His eyes widened as he realized that he was seeing the husband of Emily Overland, and the child he has been looking for all along was Hiccup.

"I'll tell you what happened, your son ran away with our daughter!" King Fergus exclaimed, marching closer to Chief Stoick.

Stoick stood up and went closer to King Fergus, "Why don't you ask your wonderful daughter on who really left forcefully?"

"Your son kidnapped my daughter!" King Fergus exclaimed.

Stoick didn't back out either, "Maybe if your daughter was more responsible and mature enough, she wouldn't have dragged my son with her when she ran away!"

Both kings almost punched each other's face if it wasn't for their child and guards stopping them. Elinor took a step closer to Stoick.

"This competition, for you and your son, is OVER!"

"Then, so be it!" Stoick exclaimed.

Merida and Hiccup was shocked by what their parents said, they gasped and their eyes widened as they looked at their parents and to each other. They didn't want that to happen. They wanted to get married.

"Dad, no!" Merida insisted, grabbing her father's arm.

Merida ran to Hiccup, grabbing his hand and wrapping her hands around him so tightly. King Fergus suddenly grabbed Merida and dragged her with them, and so did Stoick to Hiccup.

Jack and Toothless didn't know what to do. Jack didn't want their families to fight, but he didn't know how he, a mere stranger to the king and queen, could stop them.

He looked at Toothless with a serious face, "Toothless, I've got a job for you."

Toothless looked back saying that he was listening.

"Don't let Hiccup lose hope on Merida… I know his mother, he has the same heart as her. Keep him strong," Jack said as the dragon nodded, "Once everything is fine, already… Go to the tower in the forest. It isn't easy to find, but hey, we can fly… I'll go get Rapunzel."

…

Rapunzel slowly wakes up. She was lying down on her bed. Gothel picked up the flowers that she removed from Rapunzel's hair and placed it in a basket.

"Good morning, my flower, how's your headache?" Gothel said with a smile.

Rapunzel sat down and looked around, "W-What happened?"

"Oh, you suddenly had a serious headache when I returned, that's why I put you to sleep for it to go away."

Rapunzel suddenly got so confused, "I… Can't remember… anything about that."

"The headache must have been too much that you forgot what you had done a while ago," Gothel said as she caressed Rapunzel's head.

After a while, Jack arrived by Rapunzel's window. She was looking at her painting materials, wondering what she wanted to paint.

"Rapunzel!" Jack screamed her name and was so relieved to see her safe; Rapunzel didn't look back at him and continued to paint.

Jack went inside and came closer to Rapunzel, "Rapunzel, don't tell me you wanna finish a painting first-…"

"Mother!" Rapunzel suddenly stopped painting and walked up to Jack… But what Jack didn't expect was that when Rapunzel came closer, she just passed through him. Jack gasped in shock. He didn't know what happened.

"No… Rapunzel," Jack tried to wave his hands around Rapunzel, but she didn't even give him one glance. Jack's eyes were full of sorrow, but before he would start to really believe that Rapunzel couldn't see him, he had to try one last thing.

He put out his hand and tried to touch Rapunzel's cheeks, but it just went through her. Jack was shocked. He never thought that his worst nightmare would come true; to not be seen by the person he loved so much. Rapunzel only saw him as thin air, now. Jack felt tears forming in his eyes. Rapunzel went inside the kitchen, leaving Jack all alone in the place they had so memories together.

He was about to leave when he heard Gothel's voice, "How dreadful isn't it? To not be seen by the one you love dearly."

Jack looked behind him and his rage grew stronger, "What did you do to her?!"

"Oh, simple. I put a spell to erase every single memory she has of you and even everything you told her. Can you guess where I kept those memories?"

Jack was horrified, "The bottle you broke…"

Gothel nodded and put on a grin, "And now, those memories are completely gone."

"Mother, who are you talking to?" Rapunzel suddenly went out and put up a confused face.

Gothel turned around and chuckled, "Oh, no one, dear. I was just talking to myself. I suddenly remembered the new paint you requested me on your birthday when I saw your paintings, but silly me, I forgot It on the way home."

"I… requested new paint?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, you did, dear. Now, let's go back to the kitchen and eat your favorite Hazelnut soup," Gothel pushed Rapunze back to the kitchen, giving Jack one last evil smile before Jack took off and flew away.

Jack stayed on the highest branch of a tree; he leaned his head on the trunk as he closed his eyes and broke down in tears. His heart was broken of what he had just seen. Rapunzel, his first believer and his first love, didn't see or remember him. This was the day he was so afraid of, and now, it has happened. He looked above and saw the moon even in the morning sky… He knew that he was watching, alongside with the sun.

"Tell me… Why… Did you make me like this?" Jack asked the man in the moon.

"If you would've just let me be a normal person… I… Rapunzel would've… I'd give up everything for her, even if it caused my life… Just… Let her remember."

The sun or the moon did not response, leaving Jack hopeless. What he didn't know is that the moon heard what Jack said. The sun and the moon sent a signal to the Sandman. He was busy making people sleep with good dreams when the moon shined brightly on him and told him to catch the droplet the moon and sun would give him. As soon as the droplets fell at the palm of Sandy's hands, they turned into Sandman's sleeping dust that formed into a form or a snowflake and flower together. Sandy knew what to do. He flew as fast as he can to the tower of Rapunzel, carrying the droplets of the sun and moon.

…

"What were you thinking, running away like that with a complete stranger?!" Elinor scolded Merida as she was thrown into her room.

"Heh, funny that I'm hearing that from you," Merida said.

Elinor didn't understand her that much, "And what do you mean by that, young lady?"

"YOU were the one to set me up with him in the first place. You even took other people that were complete strangers to me and made them compete for my hand! How do you think does that make me feel, mum?!"

"I did think that for the sake of our kingdom, Merida!" Elinor tried explaining.

"Oh yeah, I shouldn't be selfish and I should always listen to you. You never let me get to choose even the slightest bit of freedom in anything. From how I act and until the point of me choosing who I want to marry… Tell me now who's selfish, mum… Is it really me… Or is it YOU?"

Elinor suddenly slapped Merida hard that her cheek turned red as cherries, making her face at her side. She was speechless; she never thought that her mother would even do something like that to her.

"How dare you talk back like that to us. You have no right," Elinor told Merida.

Merida was enraged, "Yeah, 'cause I don't have freedom to do anything, not even one thing."

"You used to be so different, Merida… What happened to you?" Elinor said.

Merida looked back, with her eyes like it was on fire, "What happened to YOU, mum?"

Elinor did't know what to say. She left the room, leaving King Fergus and Merida.

"Merida, sweetie… Why on earth would you like someone like that Haddock? He can't even hold an axe right… He even kidnapped you," the king said.

"He did not kidnap me, dad… He was even forcing me to go back but I didn't listen… And even if he's weak, I don't care. It's not always based on their strength, dad," Merida looked at her father's eyes, "I've seen the real him, dad… He's far better than what you think he's only capable of."

King Fergus kept silent; he still thought that Merida was only covering for him.

"No. You are not marrying him and never will. Dunbroch and Berk are now going separate ways," the king slammed the door closed… Leaving Merida weeping in grief and disappointment.

…

Hiccup was stuck in his room, drawing a portrait of Merida. He couldn't stop thinking of her and even the thought that they could never be together. After a while, Stoick suddenly comes in.

"Son," he looks at who Hiccup was drawing and felt guilty.

Hiccup looked at him with disappointed eyes, sighing, "What do you want?"

Stoick sat down and had a heart-to-heart talk with his son, "You know perfectly that your mother wasn't a Viking, right?"

"Yeah, she just came from a town you passed by before," Hiccup said.

"Exactly. And she wasn't the type of girl I dreamed of marrying. She wasn't as tough as the girls here; she couldn't hold a weapon or even kill any animal… My parents didn't like her for me, but there was just something about your mother that shined throughout all that that made our love stronger, and you know what it was?"

Hiccup looked at his dad to listen more.

"She had a heart, Hiccup. Her heart showed love, determination and hope. And because of that, she showed me that my parents would see that side of her no matter what."

Hiccup was speechless.

"That's one of the traits you got from your mother, Hiccup. Your mother and I wanted you to marry the girl you love… and I can see how much you love Merida," Stoick added.

Stoick patted Hiccup's shoulder, making Hiccup look back at him. Hiccup's eyes showed a sign of determination and hope when he suddenly had a plan.

"Dad," Hiccup said. His father nodded gently as Hiccup ran outside, "Thanks, dad!"

Hiccup looked for toothless, "Toothless! Over here, buddy!"

"Get ready, Toothless, 'cause we've got some hard work to do!" Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and they soared up high to the sky, with Hiccup full of hope and courage.

* * *

**Sorry if my narration here sucks, I couldn't concentrate well because of the stuff I thought for the next chapters and besides, I relaly suck at narrating. I just hope you got the idea. I might be publishing it tomorrow or if not, after 3 days cause school is gonna be a bit hectic for me now. Thanks for the support! I love you guys! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8 - New Dream

Chapter 08 – New Dream

Hiccup took a deep breath as he flew in the sky on Toothless. He tries to calm down as Toothless's ear suddenly slapped his face.

"Toothless! What was that for?!" Hiccup said in surprise.

Toothless tried to imitate him to make him laugh and relax, Hiccup chuckled and finally calmed down, seeing the Kingdom of Dunbroch. He took deep breaths as he landed at the front door of the palace.

He took one last look to Toothless to have some more faith and courage. Toothless moved his claw, telling Hiccup to go inside.

"There's nothing left for us to do with that girl," Elinor said. King Fergus kept silent as he sat down on his throne when the front doors suddenly open.

Hiccup takes a peak, making King Fergus stand up in surprise, with anger flowing through the king's veins. Hiccup took small steps closer to the king and queen.

"What are you doing here? You're not welcome, here, Viking!" King Fergus said as he took a sword and pointed it to Hiccup.

Hiccup put his arms in front of his face, trying to do something like a defense move in boxing. Elinor tried to calm King Fergus down, and finally, the king put down his sword.

"What do you want, Viking?" the King asked.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Um… Your highnesses, I know we started off with the wrong foot-…"

"No, you were just too full of yourself that's why Merida almost died because of you!" The king said.

Hiccup tried to stay calm, slowly getting pissed, "King Fergus, those wounds were from the trees we bumped to in the forest. I never thought this would even happen, but, when we were running away, there was this feeling inside of me that grew deeper for Merida."

"And you think you're meant for her? You think she would choose someone like you? You're too skinny and can't even hold an aim," Elinor interrupted.

Hiccup was about to burst, "No, I know I'm not as tough as the other people you enclined with her, but-…"

"You are not even close to being like them! You are useless and worthless when it comes to the battlefield, and with those traits, how do you suppose can you rule this kingdom and protect our Daughter?!" King Fergus said before Hiccup could even finish what he was saying.

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore, he busted like a volcano in annoyance, "Why won't you listen to any of us?!"

The king and queen were surprised by the raise of Hiccup's voice that they didn't response.

"I'm… not really good with talks… But… Look, I may not be the toughest or strongest, or even the wisest person out there, but I'm willing to do anything for your daughter. She wasn't really the girl I imagined I'd fall inlove with, I think she never expected to love someone like me, either… But, just look... Just because Merida isn't the princess that always had poise, elegance and aimed for perfection… That doesn't mean that she would never rule a kingdom greatly. She's a brave, independent and skillfull. She strived to let you listen to her even once but you never did, which is why she was forced to be a rebel. She told me her insights and I understand everything she's been through. I've never been accepted by my own dad before. But, I realized that being different was our strength. She just wants you to see the real her and accept that part of her."

The king and queen looked at each other, feeling guilty for everything they have done to their daughter.

"I may not be the ideal or even perfect man for your daughter, your highnesses… But, I love Merida. I'd give up my life for her and even everything I owned if it meant her life. I would never do anything to hurt her, and neither would I give up on her. Just, please, your highnesses…"

The king and queen looked at each other. King Fergus walked towards Hiccup. He held his sword at Hiccup and Hiccup was ready to face it, even if he would die, at least e died fighting for his and Merida's love.

…

Rapunzel looked around her tower. She looked at her past paintings, trying to remember when she painted them. She'd remember the times, but, every memory that would appear to her was that she was painting them with a young boy with a blurry face. She tried to remember his face, but she couldn't. She clutched her head and tried to look at the other paintings. Maybe by that time, she would have an idea on who that boy was.

She noticed that most of her paintings had a young boy there. He had hair as white as snow and a staff. He would always be in the painting wherever Rapunzel painted herself. She and the guy would be flying around, brushing her long hair, or even throwing snowballs at each other in her paintings.

"Mother, who's this guy?" Rapunzel pointed at her painting of Jack.

Gothel's eyes widened as she completely forgot about the paintings, "Oh, no one, dear. You just loved to draw people before. I think this man was your favorite creation of all from all of the people you painted."

Rapunzel tried to believe in what her mother said, "I'll be in my room, okay, mother?"

"Alright, my flower."

Rapunzel sat down on her bed, wondering if what her mother said was true. It was just so unbelievable for her, even if she knew that that was a believable answer. There was just something inside of her, telling her that what Gothel said was not true. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She lets out a deep sigh and looked behind her.

The sandman took the flag her mother hid. It was the flag Rapunzel bought when they went to the town. Sandy had placed the droplet of the sun and moon in the flag.

Rapunzel grab hold of the cloth and opened it to see the picture of a sun in the flag. She lies down, wondering what that really was. It looked so familiar that flashbacks of her in a town, dancing and watching the lanterns with the boy with a blurry face.

She looked at her ceiling and noticed something in every painting; she was able to include the sun that was shown in the flag. Rapunzel stood up to look around the paintings. The sun was always painted next to her painting of Jack. He would always be next to the sun, with hints of snowflakes around him, too.

Rapunzel suddenly had a memory of when she was a baby. She was in her crib. The picture of the sun could be seen from the toy she had above her. Her parents were watching over her, smiling happily, and noticed that there was a young boy behind them, also smiling at Rapunzel. She knew the minute she saw him that the young boy was Jack as his face in her memory started to be clearer. She remembered the time Jack first showed up to her and gave her a snowflake as a present; she sees the time when she was around her mother's arms when they lit the first lantern and Jack was sitting in front of them. She remembered when Gothel took her away from her parents, seeing Jack chase after them and not losing them from his sight. She falls back and pants in shock, stumbling at her closet, clutching her head. The picture of the sun in the flag suddenly glowed. Rays of light circulated her head, putting back the life in her eyes. She remembered everything, and she knew the truth.

…

Merida wept as she lied down on her bed, her face buried in her pillow and tears fell from her eyes. Her eyes were full of sorrow and she didn't know what else to do.

She suddenly heard a familiar flapping sound coming out of her window. There was also someone knocking from outside. She looked at her window and was so happy to see Hiccup and Toothless. She was just thrilled. Hiccup pointed to the roof of one of the towers of the palace. Merida ran quickly as she saw Toothless fly with Hiccup going to that spot.

As she reached the roof, she didn't see any sign Hiccup or Toothless, "Hiccup?"

She looked around but didn't see anyone. She suddenly heard someone clear their throat from behind. She turned around to see it was Hiccup. She wrapped him around her arms tightly, like she never wanted to let go ever again.

"Moron… I thought I'd never see you again," Merida said as tears started to form.

Hiccup smiled, "I thought I'd make a way."

Merida hugged him tightly once more and Hiccup hugged her back, "Merida, I have something to tell you…"

Merida looked up at him as she removed her arms wrapping around him.

"Merida… I know I'm not realy the guy you were looking for… You, honestly, weren't the one I was expecting," Hiccup joked.

"Shut up," Merida laughed as she punched Hiccup's arms lightly.

Hiccup chuckled and became serious, "Well, you know… I know we really haven't known each other for a long time, but, just by spending almost 3 days with you, I was still able to know you more and I ended up… I ended up faling in love with you… I'm even madly in love with you."

Merida chuckled as she also blushed delicately.

Hiccup held her hands and looked her in the eyes, "Merida, You're the only woman I can imagine spending my entire life with. I don't know what I'd do if you walk away from me. This might really be so fast and you might get surprised or whatever… But…"

Merida couldn't stand it already. The suspense was killing her. She was about to speak when she saw Hiccup get down on one knee. He bowed his head and pulled out a ring. It was pure gold and had the words "I Love you" carved. It had small designs of a heart shot by an arrow.

Merida's eyes widened as he never saw this coming. Her hands covered her mouth in shock. Tears of joy poured down her face.

"Meida Dunbroch… Will you marry me?"

Merida's smile almost reached her ears in glee, "Yes, Hiccup! Of course!"

Hiccup was so happy that he couldn't stay calm. Merida twirled around after Hiccup placing the ring in her finger. She placed both her hands on Hiccup's face and pulled him closer to her, laying a kiss on him. Toothless covered his eyes with his wings but still put a small hole to take a peak. Merida's lips finally separated from Hiccup's lips and both of them smiled brightly.

"What about mum and dad?" Merida looked worried.

Hiccup smiled at her, "I've talked to them, already. They allowed me to marry you."

Merida chuckled, crossing her arms, "You knew that you were the one I was gonna pick in the competition, anyway. So, why still do this?"

"I just wanted it to be more official and memorable," Hiccup said.

Merida smiled as she gave Hiccup another tight hug.

"C'mon, we have to go help Jack and Punzie," Hiccup told his fiancée.

Merida nodded and looked behind them as she saw that her mother and father were watching them from the start. Queen Elinor hugged Merida as she came closer.

"I'm so sorry, Merida. I don't know why I treated you like that" Elinor said as she started to feel tears coming out.

Merida couldn't help but cry, too, "I'm sorry, too, mum… I didn't try to understand you better."

"No, Merida. You were right. I was being too hard on you. I know you love Hiccup so much, so, now, leaving you in his hands."

Merida smiled at her mother and gave her a tight hug. The king joined in and Merida hopped on Toothless to fly away with Hiccup to check on Rapunzel and Jack.

…

Rapunzel panted as her headache got worse, but making it more painful, more memories went present in her mind. Gothel was inquisitive with the noise of things falling from Rapunzel's room. She was at the half of the staircase when Rapunzel finally went out of her room, her two hands having a tight grip on the curtains and looking serious.

"Rapunzel, what's with the ruckus in there?" Gothel asked.

"I'm the lost princess," Rapunzel mumbled.

Gothel rolled her eyes, "Oh, speak up, Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling."

"I'm the lost princess… Aren't I?" Rapunzel shouted as Gothel's eyes widened in horror, "Did I mumble, mother… Or should I even call you that?"

Gothel tried to be fool Rapunzel again, "Oh, honey, what on earth are you babbling about? How would you be the-…"

"It was you! It was you all along! I don't know why I didn't listen to Jack when he told me the truth about you. You made me believe in your lies… I don't even know why I forced myself to stay locked up In this tower, when Jack had forced me millions of times to get away from this place!"

Gothel scoffed, "And what are you gonna do now, huh? He won't come back for you!"

"What have you done?" Rapunzel worried.

"That spirit has lost hope because of you, not remembering him and not seeing him after I erased your memories,"

Rapunzel was mortified by what she heard, "No…"

"Now, now… Everything is as it should be," Gothel tried placing her hand on Rapunzel's head when Rapunzel suddenly grab hold of it tightly.

"No! You were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about me… And I will NEVER let you use my hair again!" Rapunzel let go of Gothel's hand that it made Gothel make a step backward and break a mirror.

Rapunzel walked away, making Gothel enraged, "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine… Now, I'm the bad guy."

…

Jack was by the forest wondering around. He was thinking if he needed to go visit Hiccup and Merida already and see If everything was alright. He was about to go to them when Sandy appeared in front of him, trying to tell him something.

"Sandy?" Jack said, being confused in why the Sandman was suddenly there.

Sandy tried telling him something by showing pictures above his head, "_Go back to Rapunzel, already._"

"I will in a few moments. I'll just check on my other friends," Jack was stopped by Sandy.

"_She's looking for you._"

Jack scoffed, "What do you mean looking for me? She doesn't see or remember me, anymore."

"_She does, now, I helped her get her memories back_" Sandy signaled.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait… How? Her memories were shattered."

"_The droplet of the sun and moon._"

Jack smiled so big and was so thrilled to hear that that he almost flew around. He looked at the sun and moon that was high above the sky, "Thank you."

Jack looked back at Sandy, "Thanks for your help, Sandy! I owe you one!"

He flew away as Sandy smiled and went back to work.

Jack flew back into the tower. He went inside and looked around, noticing that the mirror was shattered and the curtains were closed. He took a few steps closer to the mirror, "Rapunzel?!"

"Rapunzel, I thought I've lost you," Jack went closer to Rapunzel.

He, then, noticed that Rapunzel's hands were cuffed up in chains behind her and her mouth tied with a white cloth. She tried telling Jack something, pointing at his back.

Gothel suddenly appeared behind Jack, making him unaware and caught off guard. Jack gets turned around and got received a cut on his cheek by Gothel, Rapunzel tried going closer to him, but couldn't go any further because of the chains keeping her locked.

Jack looked at the hand he placed on his wound and saw blood coming out, "How…"

"How was I able to hurt you? That's pretty simple," Gothel scoffed and showed the dagger she used. It was heated at the fire until it showed the color of Scarlet on its side, showing that it was hot enough to melt anything.

Jack couldn't take anything that was heated, it was the one that made him weak and lose his power. Being a winter spirit, he cannot be injured by anything except for the opposite of his power, which is fire. Just by being close to the fire of a candle can make him weak.

Gothel next to Rapunzel, holding the dagger. She grabbed Rapunzel's chains and pulled her closer to the hidden door. But Jack immediately closed the door and stood in front of Gothel and Rapunzel, "Let Rapunzel go!"

"My, my, my. How sweet of you to care so much like that for her," Gothel chuckled, "Tell you what… You give me your staff and I'll just collect some of the power of Rapunzel's hair… And then you can be on your ways."

Jack looked at Rapunzel, she shook her head, telling him not to believe in what Gothel was tell him. Gothel became impatient and grabbed Rapunzel by her hair and pointed the knife on her neck, "Give me your staff… Or you say goodbye to Rapunzel."

Gothel wasn't joking; Jack could see tears falling down Rapunzel's face from the heat she felt from the dagger slightly touching her skin. Jack had no choice but to give her his staff. He handed it over to Gothel and she had an evil grin on her face.

Jack reached out his hand to Gothel, "Now, let her go."

"… No,"Gothel laughed wickedly as she broke the staff in half. It made jack shout in pain when the staff boke, like he was hurt inside.

Jack couldn't concentrate in pain which made him let his guard down. Rapunzel screamed as Gothel charged at Jack. Everything happened so fast that Jack noticed that Gothel has stabbed him in the Right side of his stomach. When Gothel removed the dagger from his stomach, Jack fell to the ground, almost losing consciousness. He didn't give up, he still tried moving and reaching for his staff and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel tried getting losser to him but Gothel pulled her back, "And as for you, we're going to a place where no one will find you again!"

Jack suddenly grabbed Gothel's ankle, trying to stop her with his remaining strength.

Gothel scoffed and kicked Jack's face to let him go of her, Rapunzel didn't stop trying to get away from Gothel, "Stop fighting, Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel was able to remove the cloth that was tied around her mouth, "No! I won't stop… For the rest of my life, I will… And I won't stop trying to get away from you… But… If you let me heal him, I will go with you. … I won't run, I won't try to escape… I promise. Just like you wanted."

"Rapunzel, no…!" Jack tried to move closer to Rapunzel. He knew that when Rapunzel made promises, she always keeps it.

Gothel stared at Rapunzel's eyes, trying to see if she was just tricking her, "Just let me heal him," Rapunzel said.

Gothel took the chains off of Rapunzel and put it on Jack, tying him in one part of the house that couldn't be easily broken, "In case you think of trying to follow us," Gothel walked away to let Rapunzel heal him.

"Jack! Don't worry, I can fix this," Rapunzel grabbed a part of her hair, trying to put it around Jack, but he kept pushing her hands away, "Rapunzel, don't do this."

"… I can't let you die," Rapunzel said as tears formed in her eyes.

Jack tried to catch his breath, "I'd rather give up my life than see you stay with her forever."

Rapunzel caressed Jack's cheek as she tries to smile, "Hey… It's gonna be alright."

Jack sighed in regret, "I wish I could do more."

"You've done so much, Jack… And I'm grateful for it," Rapunzel smiled as Jack looked her in the eyes.

Jack caresses Rapunzel's cheek, "Rapunzel… Wait…"

Jack goes closer to Rapunzel's face, and suddenly takes out a boken glass he picked up from the shattered mirror and with his last strength, cuts Rapunzel's hair.

"Jack, why did you…" Rapunzel looked at her hair that slowly turned brown from a blonde color.

Gothel was horrified, "No!"

The rest of Rapunzel's hair also turned brown, which meant that the power was fading away. Gothel took the parts of Rapunzel's hair and tried to avoid the power going away from it, but, it still faded away.

"What have you done?!" As the power of Rapunzel's hair disappeared, so did the youth of Gothel. She turned back into her old self, with white hair and wrinkled skin. She looked at the broken mirror and saw how horrible she looked. She couldn't take to look at herself. She pulled her hood down on her face screaming in anger and couldn't stay in one place. She didn't notice that she was already close to the window that she stepped on the hair that was cut off from Rapunzel and tripped from it, causing her to fall from the tower. Rapunzel tried to grab for her, but was too late. But, before Gothel could even reach the ground, she already turned into dust because of her oldness and all that was left of her was her cape.

Rapunzel suddenly hears familiar voices from outside. Hiccup, Merida and Toothless have come. Hiccup and Merida jumped off Toothless and went closer to Rapunzel and Jack, who were sitting on the floor.

Rapunzel looked back at Jack and tried to stop the bleeding, "No, no, no, no… Jack, Jack, stay with me, okay?"

"You guys," Rapunzel said.

Hiccup and Merida gasped when they saw Jack's condition, "What happened?!" Hiccup asked.

"Gothel… She… She heated the dagger and…" Rapunzel couldn't continue speaking. Merida gave her a hug and Rapunzel sobbed.

Merida tried thinking positive, but even she, was so worried that tears formed in her eyes, "J-Jack, stop playing with us! You're stronger than this!"

"Y-yeah, you still need to attend me and Merida's wedding!" Hiccup said to Jack.

Jack smiled, "You're already engaged?"

Merida tried to smile as tears fell down her face, "Yeah, so don't give up now, 'cause you've got a wedding to see!"

Jack smiled brightly when he suddenly curled up and grunted in pain, "Jack… No, no, no… Jack… I can fix this, don't worry!" Rapunzel said as she went closer to Jack.

Rapunzel couldn't stay calm; she needed to heal the wound quick; she took Jack's hand and placed it on her head, and tried singing her song, "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your… Power shine," Rapunzel's tears started to form in her eyes and made her unable to sing.

"Rapunzel…" Jack said in, almost making it like a faint whisper.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, trying not to cry.

Jack caressed her cheek and held his last breath, "You were my NEW dream."

"… And you were mine," Rapunzel tried to smile as tears fell down from her eyes.

Jack slowly closed his eyes, making his hand, held by Rapunzel, slip from her grasp. His skin was much paler, his hand and top were filled with his own blood, and his heartbeat gone. But, even in his position, he still looked glad for he was able to be with his one true love until his last moments.

Rapunzel's tears flowed endlessly. She saw the broken staff and placed the other half beside Jack, and held the other one, trying to sing for the last time, "Make the clock reverse… Change what fate's designed… Bring back what once was mine…"

"… What once was mine," Rapunzel rested her head on Jack's head as she wrapped her arms around Jack, not being able to sing the last sentence.

Merida couldn't stop her tears from falling anymore. Her hand shivered in grief that she sobbed continuously. Hiccup held her tight as his tears also slowly fell down to the ground. Toothless also showed some tears falling down from his eyes. He went closer to Jack and moved his hand, trying to let him pat his head, but he didn't receive any response. Toothless put Jack's hand on top of his head, trying to remember everytime Jack would pet him, he'd feel his cold hands which sometimes surprised him… But, now, he would never feel the coldness of Jack's hands again.

Rapunzel's tears fell on Jack's face as she wept. She held tight on Jack's broken staff and on Jack's head. When her tears fell on Jack's face, a light suddenly came out from them and went inside Jack. The tears disappeared and rays of Golden light surrounded all of them, most especially Jack. They rays of light seemed similar to the light Rapunzel would have in her hair everytime she sang and her hair glowed. The sun shined bright on them from her window… Alongside the light of the moon, suddenly bringing out so much light like how it shined at night. The white and golden rays of light surrounded them. The rays of Light formed into a familiar looking flower in Jack's wound, and some surrounded his staff. And as the rays started to fade out, his wounds disappeared.

Rapunzel looked around as she, Hiccup, Merida and Toothless were being astounded by what they were seeing. Rapunzel held Jack's hand tightly and suddenly felt a grip being returned to her hand. She looked back at Jack when she felt the grip and heard Jack grumbling.

She gasped with eyes full of hope, "J-Jack?!" Hiccup, Merida and Toothless stared at Jack and waited for him to wake up.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, showing his piercing-blue eyes to all of them, "Rapunzel…? Guys…"

"Jack!" Rapunzel exclaimed, trying to see if he was really alright, now.

The winter spirit put out a smirk, "Cool hairdo, Punz… It suits you much better."

Rapunzel laughed in thrill and gave Jack a warm, tight hug. Jack hugged back and he was so glad to be back. He was able to see Rapunzel and his friends again, after all.

Rapunzel removed her arms around Jack and grabbed his top, pulling him closer to her as she laid a kiss on him. Jack was surprised but returned her kiss right away. As their lips broke away from each other, the others suddenly jumped in and gave Jack a warm hug.

"JACK! You're Alive!" Merida screamed as she jumped onto Jack giving him a tight grip around his neck, making him unable to breathe.

"Merida… I haven't even lived for one more minute and I'm gonna die again because of your grip," Jack teased. Merida chortled and punched him in the arm. Hiccup gave him a tight hug, too.

Hiccup patted him in the back, "I'm not letting you go anywhere until you see me and Merida get married!"

Jack chuckled as he remembered that the two were already getting married. Toothless suddenly jumped over Jack and licked him in the face, "Toothless!" Jack laughed as the dragon wiggled his tail like a dog in joyfulness. Jack patted the dragon in the head, and for the first time, Toothless wasn't started by the coldness Jack's hand had when he petted him. Toothless handed Jack his staff that was already fixed and back in one piece, "My staff!" Jack said.

Rapunzel suddenly hit Jack's arm, pouting her face, "What's with that face, Punz?"

"I just thought… I was gonna lose you forever," Rapunzel said as tears formed in her eyes, again.

Jack smiled, "You're such a crybaby, until now."

"Well, it's your fault! You just do stuff that makes me worry too much that I-…"

Rapunzel wasn't able to continue what she was saying for Jack suddenly wrapped his arms around Rapunzel and held her tightly. Rapunzel felt a blush crawl up her cheeks and hugged back, "It's good to be back," Jack said.

Rapunzel put out a smile and Jack kissed Rapunzel's forehead so sweetly. Merida rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder as Hiccup wrapped his one hand around Merida's waist, and Toothless going beside them for Merida and Hiccup to pet him. The four flew out of the tower and returned to the town of Rapunzel.


	9. Chapter 9 - I Love You

Chapter 09 – I Love You

* * *

Rapunzel has returned to her town. She was waiting outside for her parents. Hiccup and Merida were beside her. Toothless stayed beside his master and Jack sat at the rails of the balcony right behind Rapunzel.

The guard ran as fast as he could to tell the king and queen about their daughter. And with just one glace to the king and queen, they immediately knew what he wanted to tell them. They walked hurriedly to the front door. They took a deep breath and hoped that it was really their daughter. They opened the door to see Rapunzel right outside.

The queen took small steps closer to Rapunzel, placing her hand on Rapunzel's cheek. She stared into the eyes of Rapunzel and she knew right away that she was their daughter. Rapunzel put on a smile as tears fell down. Her mother gave her a tight hug, a hug that Rapunzel longed to receive. She looked back at her father as the king smiled and joined in the hug. They kneeled down as they tried to make up for the days they weren't able to let their daughter feel their love for her.

Jack and the others smiled for they were so happy for Rapunzel. She was finally reunited with her real family and she didn't have to hide from anyone or anything, anymore.

After a while, Rapunzel introduces her friends. She first introduced the newly-engaged couple, "This is Hiccup Haddock III, and He's from the kingdom of Berk."

Her parents gasped in surprise, "Berk?! That's such a great kingdom. I heard the town has Dragons as pets," her mother said.

"Yeah, they're really kind. This is Toothless, by the way… He's my pet dragon," Hiccup said as he pointed to Toothless, giving them a toothless grin.

The King and queen chuckled and Rapunzel went closer to red-haired lass, "This is Merida, The daughter of the rulers of Dunbroch."

"That Kingdom is so skilled when it comes to the battlefield," The queen commented.

The others laughed for they quite agreed, just by judging Merida's abilities. Rapunzel looked at Jack, seeing him laugh and smile brightly. "Oh, right," She went closer to Jack to let him wear his necklace.

"What's that necklace for, Rapunzel?" her father asked.

She looked at her parents smiling, "It's for Jack. He can't be seen by everyone, so he needs this for you to see him."

The queen looked a bit confused, "You mean that man with white hair?" the queen asked, pointing to Jack.

Rapunzel froze from what she heard. She didn't continue putting the necklace around Jack. Rapunzel and Jack looked at each other, being startled by what they heard, but at the same time, thrilled to know that her parents could see him.

"Y-You can see him?!" Rapunzel said. Her parents nodded oddly that Jack couldn't help but fly around in ecstasy.

Rapunzel and the others chuckled and Rapunzel explained everything to her parents. How Jack was a winter spirit and he had protected her eversince until the details about the necklace she gave to Jack.

"Mom, how could you see him?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

Her mother and Father pointed to Jack, "We've seen you before."

Jack blinked his eyes in a confused way, looking at Rapunzel, "W-When… And… Where, exactly?"

The king and queen started to tell them what they saw and Jack tried to remember…

_It was only a few years since Jack was revived by the moon and turned into a winter spirit. He was flying around, mastering his ability more. As the moon shined brightly when the night fell, Jack landed back in the ground. He never knew how the rumors started but his name was used as an expression eversince._

_He was by the same town that night. He went by the balcony of the palace. He noticed the doors open, which tempted to check out the inside of the palace when he saw a little girl, sleeping all alone, having a terrible nightmare. The little girl suddenly woke up, running outside her room to the throne room._

_Inside the throne room were the little girl's parents and a king and young prince from a different kingdom. They arranged a marriage for their child. The little girl ran to her mother's arms and Jack followed her, watching her outside the window_

"_What is it, my little angel?" The mother said as she caressed her daughter's head._

_The little girl broke down in tears, "I had a nightmare."_

_The queen sighed as she brought her daughter back to her room. The young prince looked out the window and saw Jack fly back up to follow the little girl. He was startled to see him._

"_Father, father! There's a man outside that flew to the top of the castle," the young boy said as he shaked the arm of his father._

_The king just chuckled and had a small chat with the little girl's father, "Of course you did, son."_

_Meanwhile, the queen tucked the little girl in, "There, just think of beautiful things, honey."_

"_But, what if the boogeyman comes for me?" The little girl asked._

_The queen smiled and patted the princess' head gently, "He won't, honey. I'll stay here with you… Don't worry."_

_The queen started to sing a lullaby to the young princess. Jack listened to the queen sing while he watched if the little girl would be able to sleep soundly, now. Jack smiled as he saw just how perfect the little girl's family was. He stopped and thought if he ever had a family, too. He listened one last time to the angelic voice of the queen, trying to remember the lullaby and walked to the edge of the balcony to take off._

_The little girl suddenly opened her eyes and looked over at the balcony and saw Jack getting ready to leave. Jack left and the little girl couldn't believe what she saw, seeing Jack being able to fly._

"_Mother, mother! There's a boy by the terrace that just flew away!" The little girl tried to tell her mother._

_The mother looked over the terrace and giggled, trying to let the princess sleep once again, "Alright, honey."_

_The little girl tried to sleep after trying to tell her mother about what she saw but didn't believe her. And eversince that night, the young prince and princess believed that they really saw the young man and hoped that they would be able to meet him again one day._

_And as Jack tried to remember everything, he kept the lullaby inside his head, singing it to himself when he was depressed and later on, sang the same lullaby to Rapunzel when he made her sleep that night when he first met her._

"Y-You were those little kids?!" Jack said, being really thrilled to know that someone else saw him other from the start.

The king and queen nodded, smiling at Jack and he smiled back, trying to stay calm, "You were my first believers…"

The king and queen suddenly gave Jack a hug, letting him feel welcomed in every single way. They later Merida, Hiccup and Jack so many questions that it lasted until the night. There was a time when Jack and Rapunzel's parents had a serious talk until Jack would suddenly bring up a joke and make them burst in laughter.

Later that night, the King and queen offered Hiccup and Merida to stay over for the night and join them for dinner. They gradually accepted and wrote to their parents to know what happened. The king and queen had a feast and everyone enjoyed the celebration. But, Rapunzel noticed that she couldn't find Jack anywhere. She looked all over the palace and finally found Jack in the rooftop.

Jack looked at the starry night, with the moon shining brightly down on him. He put out a fainted sigh and felt disappointed.

"And here I was, thinking that you left me, already."

Jack looked at his side and saw Rapunzel.

"C'mon, Punz. You know I'd never do that," Jack said.

"You better! You promised me you'd never leave my side, remember?" she told Jack.

Rapunzel sat beside him and looked him in the eyes, "What is it, Jack?"

Jack suddenly stood up and reached out his hand, "Come, join me."

Rapunzel took Jack's hand, and when she stood up, Jack carried her like a princess and flew high up into the sky. They went above the clouds that it felt like they could touch the moon and the stars. Rapunzel had her hands on Jack's shoulders as she suddenly rested on Jack's chest and watched from below as she saw how the town looked from above.

They later landed on the same spot they had on the water when they watched the lanterns. But, this time, they boat they were riding on had white painting al around it, with details of Jack's frost in it and had flowers at the end.

"Well, isn't this a familiar place," Rapunzel giggled, crossing her arms.

Jack chuckled and later looked at Rapunzel's eyes, "Rapunzel…"

Rapunzel looked into his hypnotic gaze as he suddenly held her hand, "Eversince I was chosen, I never even bothered about things like this, anymore… Not being seen by people just made me feel numb for these stuff. All I wanted was for the people to see and believe in me. But, when I met you, you made me feel accepted and loved again. You gave me hope and made me feel again. Rapunzel, you are the reason I can still smile, until now. I don't know… If I could give you everything you'd need… Well, actually I KNOW I can't give you everything you would ask for," Jack said as Rapunzel giggled a bit by what he said.

"I won't be able to give you children… And maybe when life becomes the reason we can't be together, I'd eventually live in this world more desolated than ever. But, I promise you… When that time comes, I still won't be in love with anyone else. My love for you will never end, even after our death."

Rapunzel smiled at Jack as he caressed her cheek, "And this is why we're here, Punz."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, being confused. Jack looked around as Rapunzel saw thosuands of lanterns floating once again around them, but this time, there were also lanterns that were made of ice. The water also slowly turned into ice, creating the floral details of ice and petals of flowers fell on them as the lanterns floated around.

Rapunzel tried to catch some of the petals as they fell on her and turned around to once again face the winter spirit, "Jack, this is so beautiful."

Jack smiled, "Rapunzel…"

The young brunette looked at him, as he suddenly got down on one knee and put out a golden ring that had a su and moon together, "I know I won't be able to spend my entire life with you… But, that's the reason I don't wanna waste any time… Rapunzel… Will you marry me?"

Rapunzel couldn't speak. Words didn't come out of her mouth from all of the joy she was feeling, tears of joy fell down from her face. She wrapped her arms around Jack and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. They closed their eyes as the king, queen, Hiccup, Merida and Toothless peaked at them from the balcony of the palace.

Jack placed the ring on Rapunzel's finger, and gave her a warm smile. Rapunzel jumped over Jack to give him a warm hug. Jack slowly wrapped his arms around Rapunzel tightly, like they never wanted to let go again.

After a few months, the day of Merida and Hiccup's wedding came… And Merida couldn't stay calm. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt like it was gonna pop out of her chest. She wore a white gown that had small ruffles around the ends of the dress, with golden laces and the symbol of her kingdom tied around her hip, making it look more like a belt. She also wore a necklace that was made by the finest blacksmith that hung an imitation of a dragon. Her hair was braided, with some of her wild curls still falling to the side of her face.

"W-what if I don't look good enough for Hiccup? What if I mess up?" Merida worried.

Rapunzel laughed as she tried to cam Merida down, "Merida… You'll always look beautiful in Hiccup's eyes… And trust me, you won't mess up."

…

Hiccup couldn't stay still. He felt like he was about to faint of nervousness. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. He was finally getting married to the girl he loved the most. Jack stood beside him, laughing at his condition.

"I never saw you that pale, before… Pleas, stop trying to copy my skin color," Jack said, trying to make Hicup more relaxed.

Hiccup punched Jack's arm lightly, "Let's see how YOU would look at your wedding!"

"My skin won't get any paler, you know," Jack teased.

"Yeah… But, you're still capable of shaking and feeling nervous, Frosty," Hiccup said.

The two laughed as Jack smiled, "Your mother must be so happy for you, right now."

"How long have you known her?" Hiccup asked.

Jack finally told Hiccup about him knowing Hiccup's mother after proposing to Rapunzel. And, eversince that time, Hiccup kept asking how his mother was like.

"Eversince she was a kid. I watched over her until you were born," Jack said, placing his staff on his shoulders and his arms, resting on the staff.

Hiccup chuckled and the music started playing. As Merida walked closer to Hiccup, his heart kept beating faster. Their smiled shined as they exchanged vows and each other's rings. As they said 'I Do', their hearts jumped in joy and their eyes sparkled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now, kiss the bride," The priest said to the newly-wed.

Hiccup grabbed Merida's chin and pulled her closer. As their lips met, Merida placed her arms on Hiccup's shoulder. Jack made the whole place snow lightly as Hiccup carried Merida like a princess and hopped on to Toothless to fly away and have their honeymoon.

After a few more months, the wedding of Rapunzel and Jack came and Jack couldn't calm down, and neither could Rapunzel. The music started playing and everyone watched as the princess entered the room, being escorted to the altar by her father. Rapunzel's white gown had golden threads around her top as the design. Toothless held the rings and Merida, now a few months pregnant, threw the flowers around the altar. As Rapunzel walked closer to Jack, he couldn't help but fall in love all over again for Rapunzel.

The priest gasped, "Wow."

"Wow," Jack said as his jaw dropped.

"Wooow," Hiccup teased. Jack shoved his face and chuckled.

Jack couldn't believe that this was actually happening. As they exchanged I Do's, they saw the love they had for each other more. Rapunzel stared at the necklace Jack wore. Eversince the day he proposed to Rapunzel, he never took the necklace off. Jack smiled, realizing that Rapunzel was staring at the necklace that was shining brightly like how her hair used to glow.

"You may now kiss the bride," The priest said.

Rapunzel grabbed Jack's face and pulled it closer to her for their lips to meet. As they kissed, the people clapped their hands and cheered loudly and proudly for their new Royal couple. Jack carried Rapunzel like a princess and flew away up high into the sky as they once again, try to reach for the sun and the moon.


	10. Chapter 10 - Prologue

Chapter 10 – Prologue

* * *

'_So, that's where my short story ends… That's what happened 250 years ago.'_

Jack was sitting by the branch of the tree. He was staring at the town where Jamie lived, which was once the town Rapunzel ruled. After centuries, her kingdom still stayed strong and became a successful place until the present.

'_What happened to Hiccup and Merida? They had 7 kids. They were a pretty lucky royal family to have those many children. Heheh… Well, for me and Punz, We didn't have children, but agreed to let one of Merida and Hiccup's children rule the kingdom. And it turned out to be really great!_'

Jack suddenly put on a gloomy face. He went down the tree and held a lantern on his one hand… And for the first time, he was able to light the lantern without getting hurt from the heat. He held the lantern as he slowly walked forward, stopping at a spot close to the town. He looks below him to reveal four thombstones, with names carved, "Merida Haddock", "Hiccup Haddock III", "Toothless", "Rapunzel Frost".

He kneels down and touches the thombstone of Rapunzel. He smiled as he remembers the memories he had with her, starting from the time he first met her when she was a baby until he stayed beside her until her last breath. Rapunzel leaving her was the most painful thing he has ever experienced. He didn't know if he could even smile again after her death, but, he promised Rapunzel that he will still try to smile and have fun even if Rapunzel wasn't beside her for her not to worry.

As Rapunzel died, so did the power of the droplet of the sun and the moon. And as years passed after Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida's death, the people slowly forgot about Jack until he was once again, invisible to everybody.

"Hey, there, Punz. Guess what… I was really someone before I became chosen," Jack said, looking at Hiccup's grave after saying that line.

"Whadaya know, Hiccup… I was uncle. Jeez, that kind of made me feel a bit awkward when I knew about that," Jack teased as he chuckled.

He looked at the necklace Rapunzel gave him that had the droplet of the sun and moon, which now only looked like drops of water and no longer shined… Not even a spark.

"I seriously miss you guys," tears suddenly formed in Jack's eyes as he looked down to try to cover up his tears and wiped them off.

He tried to hold on a smile, "Don't worry, Punz. I still haven't forgotten about my promise," Jack smirked.

Jack wore the necklace once again made it snow only at the place of the four graves. Snowflakes fell and Jack left flowers in each one of their graves.

He stood up and sighed deeply.

"They must've been really dear to you, right, mate?"

Jack looked behind him and saw his fellow guardians, each of them holding a lantern.

"So, you all still remembered what I told you about them, eh?" Jack couldn't help but smile. Eversince he got his memories back, he started to be more open to the guardians and told them about his adventure with Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel.

"Just because we seem to be busy every day for children doesn't mean we don't have time to visit," North said.

Jack looked at Sandy, "Thanks for helping me dream of those times, Sandy."

Sandy gave him a thumbs up and they finally let go of the lanterns. Jack looked back at the graves of his dear friends and the love of his life as he watched the lanterns float in the sky. Memories of the four of them together out in an adventure came across Jack's mind, with Rapunzel's face flashing inside Jack's head. He would do anything just to hear her angelic voice again and see her sweet smile.

He opened his eyes and smiled at their graves, "Happy Birthday, Punz… I Love You."

After a while, Jack flew around the city. He stopped by at Jamie's house and went inside the young boy's room. Jamie was sound asleep, so, Jack didn't bother waking him up. He put on a smirk and saw Jamie's bedroom door open.

"Hey, Jamie… You don't mind if I check out your place just for fun, right?" Jack said in an almost fainted whisper voice.

Jamie didn't respond, "Great, thanks!" Jack chuckled a bit and went into the hallway.

He saw the development of the houses by the years and was still impressed. As he walked, he placed his staff over his shoulder and put his other hand inside the pocket of his sweater.

"Not bad. Simple, but cozy," Jack complimented.

He removed his hand from his pocket and rested it on a table full of pictures that were already framed. He grabbed one of their family pictures and laughed as he saw how lively Jamie's family was that he chuckled.

Jack was surprised to see an unfamiliar face at the side of the picture that had her arms around Jamie and Sophie. There was a girl he had never seen before from the family of Jamie.

"Jamie has another sister-…" before Jack could even see the face of the girl in the picture properly, the suddenly felt a really hard hit on the back of his head that caused him to black out.

Jack slowly opened his eyes; the impact on his head was still felt that it still made him feel dizzy. He looked around to see that he was inside a room in the house of Jamie. He has never been inside that room before. It must have been the room he saw Jamie going in and wouldn't let anyone of his friends go in.

He tried to observe the room. He saw coloring materials, mostly paint and paint brushes, on the drawing table. There were stuff toys on the bed. The walls were painted with different kinds of pictures in a more abstract way. He knew he has seen that kind of scenery before. He suddenly realized that he was tied to a chair. His staff was thrown all away to the other side of the room.

"Struggling… Struggling is pointless."

Jack looked at the place where the voice came from.

They were hiding in the shadows behind the door. He could hear three familiar voices whispering.

"Just go."

"No way, you go first."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Uh… Say what?"

"W-we know why you're here… And I'm not… Afraid of you," the voice said.

Jack got more confused, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

A young girl finally stepped out of the shadows. She was barefoot and had hair that reached until her thighs. It was dip dyed to the color of Brown to golden Brown to Blonde. She held a frying pan and as Jack stared longer at her face, he realized that who he was looking at was the reincarnation of Rapunzel.

"Who are you… And what do you want?" the girl asked.

Jack couldn't speak. His jaw dropped and his heart beated fast. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at her and he felt complete again, "Rapunzel…"

The young girl's eyes widened, "How… How do you know my name?!"

Jack couldn't himself from smiling, and suddenly got back to his senses when his necklace started to glow once more like how it used to glow back when Rapunzel still lived.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The reincarnation of Rapunzel asked.

The other two stepped out of the shadow to reveal that they were the reincarnations of Hiccup and Merida. Jack's eyes widened as he saw them and he felt like his heart was filled with too much joy, "Merida… Hiccup."

"How the hell did he know our names?!" The Reaincarnation of Hiccup said.

"Ugh, Punz, you don't have to ask that! He's obviously a robber!" Merida demanded, pointing to Jack.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle, "A robber?"

Rapunzel was about to hit Jack with her frying pan, "Whoa, Whoa Whoa! Wait, I am NOT a robber! I was just passing by and-…"

Jack paused and his eyes widened. He looked at Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel with surprise.

"You… You can see me?!"

-THE END-

* * *

**Thank you so much for the support for this Fanfic of mine. If you want a part two, I could try... But, then, I'd be able to publish it after a few weeks since I'll be bit busy for taking up entrance exams for college. HAHAHAHA! If I don't make a sequel, I'll be making another ROTBTD fafic, don't worry... But, I'm guessing it's not gonna be as good as this one. Hehe. I love you, guys! Thanks for reviewing! ^^**


End file.
